LA GITANA KE ME ENAMORO
by Bluespider22
Summary: 13 CAPITULO! Una historia que no tiene nada que ver con la magia, solo de un amor frustrado entre una gitana muy diferente y un principe arrogante. Podria el amor hacerlos cambiar aunque sea un poco? D&H. RevieWs!
1. LA APUESTA

Bueno hola a todas, este es mi primer fic. "Draco & Hermione", ya he escrito otra pero es un Ron & Hermione, pero peor es tarde ke nunca no??. Bueno espero que les guste, aunque no tiene que ver con la magia, de todas maneras creo que pueda estar interesante!!!  
  
Grax por leerlo.....dejen Reviews!!! Please!!!  
  
LA GITANA KE ME ENAMORO   
  
CAPITULO 1- LA APUESTA.  
  
Hace, muchos años en una tienda que era Gobernada por la dinastía Malfoy, un tirano malvado, al que todo su reino le temía por su fama de despiadado, pero mas la tenia su hijo Draco, que era un muchacho malvado que tenia fama de Casanova (ya que era un muchacho alto, muy guapo y con una cabellera platinada que siempre traía recogida de un pequeña colita que le sobresalía de su nuca) este chico se daba la gran vida. y chica linda que veía tenia que tenerla, hacia lo posible por ello; pero al ser tan guapo no batallaba. Pero después de tenerlas las dejaba y hacia como si nunca hubiera pasado nada, y nadie se le podía poner en contra por que era hijo del soberano, así que disfrutaba mucho su vida de príncipe....  
  
Hoy era un día especial para la corte del rey Malfoy. ya que hoy se presentaría la futura esposa de su hijo, junto con sus padres, se conocerían, se harían los arreglos con los padres y después de un tiempo se realizaría la boda de estos dos. El rey se encontraba sentado en su trono, con la reina Narcisa a su derecha y Draco a la izquierda. Draco miraba con ansias la puerta, quería conocer a su futura esposa, ver su cuerpo y saber si tendría el cerebro como para ser su esposa. En eso sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un hombre que decía a gritos por todo el salón  
  
-Los Señores Parkinson han llegado!!!  
  
La familia Malfoy se puso de pie para recibirlos, primero entraron los señores Malfoy yt después de ellos entro una chica que traía un velo en la cara yt que caminaba detrás de ellos  
  
-Lucius!!!-dijo el señor parkinson y se acerco al rey a darle un beso en el anillo de la mano de este.  
  
-Joseph, mucho gusto en verlos, señora Parkinson- este la volteo a ver he hizo una reverencia, Lucius también tenia fama de ser muy guapo, cosa que la señora Parkinson noto al instante.  
  
-Mucho gusto, su majestad!!  
  
-Bueno Lucius a lo que venimos, esta es mi hija Pansy-tomo la mano de la chica detrás de el y la paró enfrente-y esta muy honrada de ser la novia y próxima esposa de tu hijo.  
  
Draco , miraba con atención a la chica, esta tenia un pelo muy largo y pelirrojo, lo traia recogido en una trenza, tenia unos grandes pechos para su cuerpo, esto hizo que Draco dibujara una sonrisa, pero casi no tenia caderas, Draco estaba desesperado por que Pansy se quitara el velo para verle la cara. Se aproximo a la chica, le tomo la mano y se la beso, a lo que la muchacha soltó una risita tonta- Mucho gusto en conocerte, Pansy  
  
-A mi también me da gusto en conocerte Draco-se quito el velo y dejo al descubierto su cara, Pansy era bonita, pero no tanto como Draco quería, había estado con muchachas fácilmente mas bellas que ella.  
  
-Bueno creo que debemos de dejar que los futuros esposos se conozcan y que nosotros vayamos a hacer los arreglo necesarios para la boda a otro lado- dijo Lucius y se fue junto con la reina y los señores Parkinson a otro lado. Ya que Draco y Pansy se había que comenzaron a Platicar, pero entre mas platicaban, menos era el interés de Draco en Pansy ya que esta, solo hablaba de cosas superficiales y se aburría mas y mas, esta bien que el se fijara mucho en el físico, pero tampoco quería una esposa cabeza hueca. Y parecía que lo habían comprometido con la mayor de todas.....  
  
Muy lejos de ahí, en un claro del bosque, llegaban decenas de carretas de colores brillantes y alegres, eran gitanos, traían además caballos, vacas, algunos gallinas. Markus Granger era el nombre del jefe de la tribu de gitanos, este venia con sus esposa, su hija y sus dos sobrinos, Harry y Ron. Estos habían quedados huérfanos, el primero murieron asesinados por un traidor cuando este solo era un bebe y del segundo por unas epidemia que habían adquirido en algún lugar, hacia 7 años. Hoy su hijas y sus sobrinos tenían 17 años y venían buscando un lugar donde establecerse para siempre, parecían que lo habían encontrado.  
  
-Aquí estamos, Mary-dijo a su esposa, rodeándola por la cintura-este es el lugar perfecto para todos, no nos conocen y creo que podremos sacar ventaja de estas personas.  
  
-Hermione ya te dijimos qué nos dejes a nosotros eso!!!!-se oyó que Harry, un muchacho algo bajito, con el pelo castaño y unos grandes ojos verdes como esmeraldas le gritaba a una chica que iba delante de el-te vas a lastimar!!  
  
-Claro que no!!!-le respondió la muchacha, que venia cargando con un gran baúl- no necesito que me ayuden, yo puedo sola y lo dejo caer en su lugar- Listo!!!-dijo sonriendo con satisfacción.  
  
-Oh!! Hermione- le dijo su mama cuando llego donde estaba ella-cuando dejaras de ser tan testaruda y dejar que los hombres carguen todas esas cosas!!!  
  
-Pero por que madre??!! Si yo puedo, yo soy suficientemente fuerte para cargarlos, además soy mejor en muchas cosas que Harry y Ron, soy mejor en el uso de espadas, que ellos dos juntos!!! Soy mas ágil!!! Soy mas inteligente!!  
  
-Oye!!!-se oyó a Ron respingar a lo lejos  
  
-Pues es la pura verdad Ron!!!-y lo era. Hermione era muy buena en la lucha a cuerpo a cuerpo, y aunque ya sobrepasaba la edad de matrimonio, todavía era soltera y no lo era por falta de pretendientes, Hermione era muy hermosa, tenia una cabellera castaña rizada que volvía loco a cualquiera que la viera, era alta, con un cuerpo envidiable, blanca y con unos grandes e inteligentes ojos castaños, de hecho ya la habían pedido varias veces en matrimonio pero nunca aceptaba, decía que no era suficiente para ella- Y yo también quiero empezar a trabajar aquí!!!  
  
-No!!!-dijo Markus firmemente-una mujer no puede trabajar, al menos que leas las manos o trot o algo así  
  
-Pero a mi no me gustan esas cosas!!!! A mi lo que me gusta es robar y si es necesario pelear por lo que has robado!!!!  
  
-No, no y no!!! Tu no puedes robar, eso lo harán Harry y Ron!!!  
  
-Pero...  
  
-No!!! Mil veces NOO!!  
  
Hermione solo se dio media vuelta, roja del coraje y comenzó a caminar lejos de ahí, fue y encontró un claro que estaba cerca de un lago y ahí se sentó a pensar -"por que no puedo hacer lo que los hombres hacen, yo soy miles de veces mejor robando que Harry y Ron, además no es justo!!! Mi padre no sabe lo que dice!!"-Hermione desde pequeña había sido muy independiente, siempre había querido probar sus capacidades y lo hacia; pero la tribu nunca la tomaba en serio....por que era mujer!!!. Además lo único que Hermione quería era la aprobación de su padre. Ella sabia que la quería; pero su padre siempre hacia preferencias con lo hombre y eso la mataba.  
  
-Hermione??-dijo Ron que había llegado a donde estaba ella, junto con Harry  
  
-Que?? Vienes a burlarte de mi??!!!-dijo enojada hermione  
  
-No, pero esque mira Herm, entiende las mujeres no pueden...  
  
-Claro que podemos!!!-lo interrumpió Hermione- Y se los puedo probar!!!  
  
-Ah si???-pregunto retadoramente Ron-pues esta bien, que tal si apostamos algo??  
  
-Que?? Que quieres que haga???  
  
-mmm....ya se!!!-dijo Ron poniendo cara maligna  
  
-Ron!!-dijo preocupado Harry-Recuerda no es un hombre así que no le pongas algo muy pesado!!  
  
-Yo soy igual de hábil que un homb...!!!-comenzó a chillar Hermione  
  
-SI, SI ,SI ya cállate y escucha-le dijo Ron- si te crees tan buena como un hombre....  
  
-Mejor-corrigió hermione  
  
-Bueno eso, te animarías a robar a alguien??  
  
-A quien sea!!!-respondió tajantemente hermione  
  
-Esta bien....quiero que robes al principie Draco, que vayas al castillo y le robes su espada en la noche y me la traigas aquí  
  
-Pero sucede algo-dijo Hermione  
  
-Que??  
  
-Que al entrar al castillo Malfoy, como sabré donde e el dormitorio del príncipe???  
  
-Ah...por eso no te preocupes, mi tío tiene en su baúl un mapa del castillo y solo tendremos que pedírselo un momento y te lo llevas para que sepas donde esta el cuarto  
  
-Esta bien, pero si la traigo que gano???  
  
-Te apoyaremos con mi tío para que después robes tu también en vez de ser adivinar la suerte como mi tía  
  
-y si pierdo??  
  
-Desistirás y te retractaras de todo lo que has dicho!!!  
  
-esta bien, Y CUANDO LO HARE???  
  
-Hoy en la noche  
  
-Hoy???  
  
-No me digas que ya te estar retractando!!!  
  
-Claro que no!!! Hoy en la noche  
  
-Esta bien...  
  
Unas horas mas tarde Hermione se encontraba frente al palacio, eran las 12 y con el mapa en la mano se disponía a entrar, entro por el puente levadizo y entro sigilosamente, ya ahí consulto el mapa y el dormitorio del príncipe se encontraba en la torre mas cercana, corrió hacia la torre esquivando los guardias, y subió por las escaleras que llevaban a los dormitorios el de Draco era el ultimo, Hermione llego a este sin hacer un solo ruido e igualmente abrió la puerta y entro. Era un cuarto amplio y muy frió, en el centro había una gran cama donde el príncipe dormía profundamente junto un bulto....una chica!!! Hermione lo comprobó al acercarse a la cama, y comenzó a buscar la espada del príncipe, e hizo una mueca al comprobar que se encontraba en la cabecera de la cama muy cerca del príncipe...."sino lo haces, perderás la oportunidad de volver a robar"...así que se acerco a la cabecera de puntillas y agarro la espada por el mango, dio media vuelta y ya que había llegado a la puerta y se disponía a girar la perilla, paso lo que temía.....  
  
-Quien eres tu???-dijo una voz soñolienta que se encontraba sentado en la cama-y que hacer con mi espada???....ladrona!!!-grito este y se paro de un brinco, hermione abrió la puerta y salió corriendo, tuvo ventaja ya que el príncipe se tuvo que poner los pantalones. Pero al poco tiempo Draco le venia pisando los talones y gritando-CIERREN EL PUENTE!!! LADRONA!! CIERRENLO!!!  
  
Al instante la puerta comenzó a subirse, Hermione acelero el paso y comenzó a correr por la puerta y solo tomo aire antes de gritar y saltar para poder llegar al otro lado y para su suerte lo logro, pero Draco también. Comenzó a correr con todas sus fuerzas hacia al bosque, cuando casi al llegar sintió como alguien la tomaba de la cintura y la tiraba al piso. Al segundo siguiente tenia sobre ella al príncipe Draco quien la miraba con sus ojos grises  
  
-Quítate de enzima!!!!-le gritaba furiosa Hermione  
  
-Ladrona!!! Sabes lo que les pasa a las ladronas??!! Se les corta las manos!!!-dijo este soltado una carcajada, y de repente puso atención a la chica....Era muy bella, y un cuerpo muy delicado, lo sentía al estarla sujetando, aunque la muchacha forcejeaba, nunca había visto a una mujer tan bella como ella y pensar que ella había llegado a el!!! Ni siquiera la tuvo que buscar!!!, pero en eso la chica lo pateo y lo puso boca arriba y le puso la espada en la garganta  
  
-Cállate!!!  
  
-Ladrona!!!-tuvo de respuesta por parte de Draco  
  
-Cállate si no quieres que tu padre se lleve una gran sorpresa algo tiesa y fría en la mañana....-  
  
Draco se cayo y cerro los ojos, cuando comenzó oír los paso que se acercaban "los guardias" pero cuando había abiertos los ojos ya no había nadie, solo él , tirado en el piso  
  
-Se encuentra bien, su alteza??-le pregunto el primer caballero que llego a el  
  
-Si, solo fue una gitana y se llevo mi espada......  
  
********************************************KONTINUARÁ.......  
  
Bueno este ha sido el primer capitulo y espero que les hay gustado....se que no tiene que ver con la magia , pero fue la idea que se me ocurrió, tal ves algunas no le moleste eso....  
  
Bueno muchisisisismas gracia a las que lo leyeron y solo espero que me dejen Reviews....gracias  
  
¤aLsUvEr¤ 


	2. ENCUENTROS EN EL MERCADO

HolaAa!!  
  
Bueno...primero quiero agradecer a las personas que me escribieron Reviews....Que rápidas!!! Acababa de publicar la historia y al momento siguiente ya tenia mensajes ^__^ Jejeje bueno. Pero también lo que quiero es hacer un aclaración....Al principio de la historia puse que Lucius era el soberano de un a "tienda" (que me sucede???) es una "tierra". Para que no se confundan. =)  
  
STAR ARIALA: gracias!!!....tu fuiste mi primer Review y me gusto mucho mil gracias y aquí esta el capitulo para que te puedas ir al infierno....jajajaja...ojala te guste AYA K: Si el primero se te hizo interesante....este espero que te guste mas ^_^ ALMA: Tocaya!!! Jajaja gracias por tu Review y aquí lo tienes el 2 capitulo LUNNA: Gracias; pero sabes que yo pensaba que esta idea no era tan original....pero si tu lo dices =) jejeje KAMIKAZE: Siii!!! ninguna mujer debe ser echa menos por el simple echo de ser mujer...pero así eran las costumbres de los gitanos :S  
  
BEsOs Y aquí esta la historia...  
  
********************************************************************  
  
CAPITULO 2: ENCUENTROS EN EL MERCADO  
  
A pesar de la habilidad y la rapidez de Hermione esta no le alcanzaron para poder llegar muy lejos, así que se escondió detrás de una gran roca que había casi en la entrada del bosque, Aunque se le dificultada un poco, ya que la espada era algo larga para ella (Draco era muy alto), peor ya era tarde para arrepentirse de lo que había hecho. Y para su sorpresa los guardias no entraron al bosque a buscarla. Así que después de esperar algunos minutos, pudo salir de su escondite y correr hacia donde estaban las carretas. Cuando llego todo estaba en calma y silencio, y comenzó a buscar a Harry y a Ron, estos estaba dormidos al lado de un gran árbol. Se acerco a ellos y comenzó a sacudir a a Ron.  
  
-Ron , ron , Ron!!!  
  
-Msbn...que??-dijo este sin abrir los ojos  
  
-Ron!!! Y a traje la espada!!!  
  
-Aja....si, bien por ti-dijo y se volteo para acomodarse mejor.  
  
-Ron!!!-su respuesta fue un gran ronquido. Como la noche era algo fría a Hermione se le ocurrió una idea para despertar a Ron, saco la espada de su cinturón y toco la hoja para comprobar si estaba lo suficientemente helada y al descubrir que si lo estaba, toco con esta el cuello de Ron...  
  
-AaAaAaAaA!!!!-grito Ron y se paro de un brinco, Hermione soltó un carcajada-Te parece gracioso??!! Casi me infarto del susto!!!...que fría esta esa espa...!!!-se cayo al darse cuenta que era la espada que traía Hermione, la que lo despertó. Esta era una larga espada plateada, con un mango en forma de serpiente enrollada en la espada y con muchas incrustaciones de esmeraldas y tenia en la cabeza de la serpiente el escudo de armas de la familia Malfoy.  
  
-Y como se que es del príncipe y no de un guardia???  
  
-Mira, aquí dice el nombre-y era cierto en la hoja de la espada con letras pequeñas decía "Draco Malfoy"  
  
-Wow!!! ¿Cuánto crees que me den por esa espada, Hermione??-dijo tomando la espada  
  
-JA!! A ti nada; pero a mi creo que bastante dinerito!!-dijo esbozando una sonrisa  
  
-vamos Hermione, mitad y mitad....Harry no tiene por que enterarse-dijo en un susurro  
  
-¿¿De que no me tengo que enterar??-dijo Harry bostezando y poniéndose las gafas  
  
-Genial!!-dijo sarcásticamente Ron  
  
-Esa es la espada que robaste Herm??-pregunto harry pasando su mirada sorprendida entre hermione y la espada.  
  
-Sí, así que mas les vale que desde mañana empiezan a decirle a mi papa que me deje robar....Buenas noche- y se retiro a su tendido llevándose la espada. Y se entrego al sueño rápidamente.  
  
En cambio Draco no podía cerrar lo ojos, ya se encontraba en su cuarto de nuevo y sentado en la cama..."Quien seria esa muchacha??", era tan bella y sus ojos....nunca había visto unos tan bellos"....  
  
-¿¿Que te pasa Draquis??-la chica que yacía a su lado se había despertado  
  
-Nada Amy, vuélvete a dormir. (Amy era una de las miles amantes que tenia)  
  
Esta le dio un dulce un beso, se recostó en su pecho y se quedo profundamente dormida, otra ves.  
  
-Esa chica me pateo muy fuerte, hasta tengo adolorido-dijo sobandose el abdomen, a Draco la agradan especialmente las chicas fuertes y difíciles...."sino que gracia tendría estarlas cortejando??"...y esa era la que le había pegado mas fuerte de todas. Recordaba que traía ropas gitanas, al menos de eso podía estar seguro...mañana comenzaría la búsqueda. Esa chica tenía que ser suya, costara lo que costara, quería tocarla, besarla. Y se quedo dormido con esos pensamientos.  
  
Hermione fue despertada por el delicioso aroma de salchichas cocinándose, así que se despertó y guardo su tendido en la carreta, y la espada en su baúl. Ron y harry ya habían despertado, y se encontraban atascándose seis salchichas cada uno, mientras su mama los veía con ojos desorbitados.  
  
-Buenos días!!!-dijo alegremente Hermione  
  
-guenos grias!!!-dijo Harry masticando la última salchicha  
  
-Por que estas tan sonriente, hija???-pregunto su mama sirviéndole una salchicha en un plato  
  
-No se, siento que hoy puedo hacer de todo!!!-dijo hermione pegándole la primera mordida a su salchicha  
  
-Bueno, espero que tengas ganas de empezar a vender amuletos, por que hoy empiezas a trabajar, en el pueblo-dijo Markus dándole un beso a su esposa. Y para la sorpresa de todos, Hermione acepto...  
  
-Si, esta bien, aunque no me agrada mucho la idea, lo haré; solo espero que cuando regrese....-dijo comenzando a mirar fijamente a Ron y Harry- ...me tengan mejores noticias.  
  
Tomo la canasta llena de diferentes tipos de cuarzos de distintos colores y tamaños y cada uno tenia su propia función. Cuando llego al mercado del pueblo, vio de todo...panadero, un pescador tratando de vender un gran pescado a una señora, una pequeña niña que vendía unas grandes flores rojas a un señor y....unos grandes ojos azules que la veían muy atentamente, era un chico alto, con un pelo negro, algo fornido y que le una coqueta sonrisa a Hermione y comenzaba a caminar hacia ella. Por sus ropas Hermione se pudo dar cuenta que el chico era de una familia de dinero  
  
-Hola!!  
  
-Hola-dijo tímidamente Hermione  
  
-¿qué vendes?  
  
-Cuarzos  
  
-¿Cuarzos?? ¿y que es eso??  
  
-Son unos amuletos que ayudan a las personas en diferentes cosas, la mistad, el dinero, la salud, éxito.  
  
-Y...¿para el amor??-dijo este mirando atentamente a Hermione  
  
-eh...también, mira los de color rojo son los que sirven para el amor  
  
-Si??, esta bien....te los compro todos!!!....pero tu crees que, estos me ayuden a poder conseguir una cita con una bella gitana que estoy viendo ahora mismo???  
  
-mmm....creo que no....pero los puedes comprar de todas maneras!!!-dijo sonriéndole  
  
-para que veas...que de verdad quiero conocerte, te los comprare todos los cuarzos de amor que tengas en la canasta  
  
-Pero...traigo muy pocos rojos....mira que tal si compras los cuarzos rosas también??-dijo y le dirigió una sonrisa coqueta  
  
-eh...esta bien....-la veía con cara embobada-sabes eres muy buena vendedora....te los compro todos-dijo y saco un saquito llena de monedas de plata y se lo dio todo  
  
-Pero....esto es mucho mas de lo que cuestan!!!-dijo poniendo los ojos de plato  
  
-No importa...una gran paga...para un bella y gran vendedora-dijo y sonrió  
  
-Ah..gracias...  
  
-Bueno mi nombre es Justin, Justin Finch-Fletchey....para servirte-dijo y le beso la mano  
  
"Sabes que Hermione"-se dijo a si misma-"este chico no esta tan mal"....  
  
*******************************************************KONTINUARÁ  
  
Jejeje bueno aquí esta!!! El segundo capitulo....oigan si Draco tenía muchas pretendientas....por que Hermione no podía tener uno?? No creen?? Jejeje.  
  
Miles de gracias por sus reviews!!! n_n ....Espero los nuevos reviews!!!  
  
Miles de Besos!!!  
  
¤aLsUvEr¤ 


	3. EN EL BOSQUE

Hola!!  
  
Bueno gracias por sus reviews...  
  
KAMIKAZE.- gracias por lo de que esta muy bien y aunque no lo subi rapido, aquí esta  
  
SASAMI CHAN/ AZUKA KAIOU.- Gracias!!! Oye que padre que me hayas puesto en tus favoritos ^ ^....y si he leído tuyos....pero no lo has actualizado!!! :S  
  
BB.- Sii estoy deacuerdo por eso puse a Justin...para que Draco le batalle  
  
AYA K.- jajaja ya veremos con Justin...mejor lee y descubre si son amigos o no y gracias por lo de genial =)  
  
VÍCTOR KRUM.- A mi también me gustan mucho las historias de este tipo por eso no me podía quedar a gusto sin escribir una y pues se me antojaron como protagonistas Draco y Herms...  
  
MAGDA.- Tomadre!!! YO SOY NORMAL!!!! NO TONTA!!! jejeje  
  
LUNA-WOOD.- No entiendo por que rara....pero aquí esta mi 3 capitulo =)  
  
LORA CHANG.- jejeje....que bueno que sigas leyendo y dejando reviews, espero!!!  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
CAPITULO 3 - EN EL BOSQUE  
  
-y se podría saber como te llamas tu???-dijo Justin  
  
-Ehh...yo...me llamo Hermione  
  
-Con que Hermione...mmm....no había oído ese nombre nunca; pero que bueno que conocí ese nombre gracias a una bella persona  
  
-Ah...-estaba comenzando a ponerse colorada y sintiéndose rara ya que Justin la vei a con cara atontada- bu....bueno creo que yo ya me tengo que ir a seguir vendiendo  
  
-Que te vaya bien Hermione!!! Espero volver a verte de nuevo!!!-dijo haciendo una reverencia y regresando a un gran carruaje dorada  
  
Hermione se quedo viendo como el carruaje se alejaba, pero alguien interrumpió sus pensamientos...  
  
-Oye, si sigues asi no nos dejaras a nadie a quien robar hermione!!!-era Ron que habia llegado con Harry y que al ver la canasta vacía puso los ojos de plato- ya vendiste todos los cuarzos!!!! No puedo creerlo!!!  
  
-Pues quien me crees??!!-dijo Hermione- además por si no te has dado cuenta también soy muy buena vendedora  
  
-Bueno ahora déjame ver las ganancias!!-dijo viendo la bolsita que traía en la mano Hermione  
  
-Claro que no!!!, son para mi papa  
  
-Sii vamonos mejor, yo tengo mucha hambre!!!-dijo Harry sobandose el estomago  
  
Y los tres se dirigieron al claro del bosque ya que tenían que ayudar a a su papa a empezar a construir las casas. Llegaron y Mary ya estaba cocinando  
  
-Mmm...que rico se ve esto tia-dijo Harry queriendo meter mano en el guisado de la tia, pero esta le dio un gran manotazo que le dejo la mano roja a Harry  
  
-Auch!!! Bueno al cabos que ni queria!!!-pero Hermione buscaba con la mirada a su papa y lo vio ordeñando un vaca a lo lejos  
  
-PAPA!! Mira!!! Mira!!! Vendi todos los cuarzos a un solo cliente!!! ¿Puedes creerlo?-Hermione le mostraba le cesta vacia a su papá.  
  
-Que bueno hija!! Oye le podrias decir a tu mama que me traiga un poco de agua???- dijo sin siquiera voltear a ver a Hermione  
  
-Claro...yo.. te la traigo-dijo y salió corriendo...estaba a punto de soltar el llanto...."por que, por que eres asi papa???"....  
  
Fue al campamento y tomo deprisa al cántaro donde se recogía el agua y salio corriendo al rió, traía los ojos inundados de lagrimas y no le gustaba que la viera llorando...Cuando llego al lago se puso a llorar con todas las fuerzas que tenia  
  
-POR QUE??!!! POR QUE ME PASA ESTO AMI??? PAPA!!!-decía entre sollozos- YO HAGO LO MEJOR POSIBLEY TU NI SIQUIERA LO TOMAS EN CUENTA!!! YO TODO LO HAGO POR TI!!! PERO TU NO ME QUIERES VER NI OIRA TODAS LAS COSAS QUE HAGO PARA QUE ME PIONGAS ATENCIÓN!!!!.....A VECES QUISIERA SER HOMBRE!!!.  
  
Draco se encontraba de cacería en ese momento, con su cávalo preferido, , tenia acorralado un venado pequeño, cuando a lo lejos comenzó a oír unos sollozas de mujer...."tal ves es una niña malcriada"....pero cuando volteo de nuevo a matar con su arco al venadito, esta habia desaparecido.  
  
-Genial1!!- dijo Draco molesto- quien quiera que seas te vas arrepentir de que se me haya escapado este venado- Y salió a galope buscando a la persona que le habia echado a perder su dia de caza. Llego al río y lo primero que vio fue una larga cabellera, inclinada a la orilla del rio llorando amargamente. Mientras tomaba agua del rio.  
  
-Oye tu!!! Por que lloras??- Pero cual seria su sorpresa al ver la cara de la muchacha y descubrir que era la chica que la noche pasada le había robado su tan preciada espada, se veía tan indefensa y esta seria su oportunidad perfecta de acercamiento y quien sabe.....Hermione volteo y al tener los ojos llenos de lagrimas solo vio una silueta que se le acercaba.  
  
-Quien eres tu?? Y Ademas....que te importan mis problemas???  
  
-Pues....solo te oí y mi presa se escapo por tu culpa!!!  
  
-Pues me vale un cacahuate!!!! Y vete de aquí!!!  
  
-No me voy!!!-dijo con una sonrisa malévola, la chica se estaba enojando y esto la hacia mas atractiva para el  
  
-Si no te vas te juro que....-Hermione levanto la cara y al ver la cara del chico que montaba el gran caballo negro se detuvo....iba a coger la jarra de agua cuando Draco se bajo del caballo y la tomo de on hombro  
  
-Sabes quien soy yo niña tonta??!! Soy el príncipe y te exijo que me digas tu nombre!!!- por respuesta solo tuvo un escupitajo de Hermione y esta salio corriendo a internarse en el bosque  
  
Corrió y corrió hasta que pensó que lo habia perdido  
  
-Maldito príncipe!!! Por un segundo pensé que me golpearía o algo asi!!!  
  
-Pues fijate que no necesito hacerlo!!!!-dijo Draco llegando a todo galope por la espalda y cogiendola por la cintura y subiendo la al caballo- te tengo!!!!-dijo pero la dicha no le duro mucho ya que una gran jarra de barro se le vino a estrellar en la frente y sintió con su mundo se le vino abajo. Hermione aprovecho esto y salió corriendo lo mas rápido que le permitían sus ágiles piernas. Unas horas después Draco se levanto un poco atontado por el golpe que había recibido, ya era de noche; pero su caballo se había quedado pastando cerca de ahí  
  
-Maldita sea!!! Se me escapo otra ves!!!-dijo pegando le un puñetazo al árbol mas cercano.  
  
Hermione corrió hasta llegar casi sin aire al campamento, tralla el pelo revuelto y sudaba  
  
-Que paso hija???-le dijo preocupada Mary  
  
-Es...es...que....el .....principe....Draco....  
  
-Ese maldito engendro del mal-habia llegado Markus y habia oido todo- necesitan darle un escarmiento, ya que su padre nunca le dio uno.  
  
-Calmante Markus-le dijo Mary a su esposo-pero no te hizo nada verdad cariño??  
  
-No...claro que no, si yo se me defender-ya respiraba normalmente  
  
-Ahhh si yo pudiera....que buena lección le daría a ese muchachito....pero....estoy algo oxidado para eso  
  
-De quien hablan???-era Luna  
  
Era una chica que le caía de la patada a Hermione, ella pensaba que Luna era una mujerzuela de primera, siempre se les insinuaba a Harry y Ron  
  
-De ese principito Draco-dijo Mary  
  
-De Draco Malfoy!!!! Ahh ese papacito!!! Ah pues a mi no me molestaría si alguna ves viniera y me llevara a su palacio y así podría ser reina....no una gitana  
  
-Pues nadie te obliga a estar aquí-dijo Mordazmente hermione  
  
-Mira Hermione si me voy, solo piénsalo....¿qué harían Harry y Ron?-dijo Luna  
  
-mmm....ser felices???  
  
-ja! Insolente!!!!-dijo y dio media vuelta con su diminuta falda y moviendo sus cabellos dorados al igual que sus caderas.  
  
-Ahh que no dari ayo por torcerle el cuello a esa....!-decía Hermione haciendo la mímica como si le diera vueltas al cuello de alguien  
  
-Ya Cariño calmate y no pienses mas en esa pobre niña soñadora  
  
-Tienes Razón!!!-y se sento a comer  
  
A Luna le tocaba en la tarde ir a leer la mano a la ciudad, ella siempre se ponía cerca del castillo, para ver si un día el príncipe Draco fuera y la viera y se enamorara perdidamente de ella y le hiciera su reina.....ese era su máximo sueño. Fue y puso su mesa y se sento a esperar.  
  
-Oigan que es eso???-dijo Draco que pasaba con su caballo por ahí, de camino a su palacio  
  
-Ah...gitanas que leen la mano....no les hagas caso Draco-decía Zabini un hijo de un adinerado sheriff que era amigo de Draco desde la infancia- esas solo sirven para, sacarte dinero de la bolsa....créelo  
  
Pero Draco no ponía atención solo pensaba que probablemente esa hermosa gitana- Sabes....solo quiero entrara a echar un vistazo-dijo guiñándole un ojo a Zabini  
  
-Ah Draco eres todo un casanova, no pierdes ni la menor oportunidad- Y Draco entró  
  
Luna puso los ojos de plato al verlo entrar...pero se calmo.  
  
-Hola, príncipe Draco.....te he estado esperando....  
  
Draco se sentó-bueno...que es lo que ves???....  
  
-mmm....veo....veo una hermosísima gitana en tu futuro....amorosa  
  
-Si?? Y me puedes decir quien es???  
  
-Claro!!!  
  
-Quien???  
  
-YO!!!-dijo y se abalanzo sobre el para darle un gran beso.....  
  
***************************************************KONTINUARÁ.....  
  
Bueno este es el 3 capitulo y espero los reviews pero no antes sin hacer un aclaración....No tengo nada contra Luna es solo que necesitaba un personaje y fue el primero que se me vino a la mente....no tengo absolutamente nada de malo contra ella.....para las personas a la que les guste....bueno bye!!!!  
  
¤aLsUvEr¤ 


	4. LA FIESTA GITANA

Hola!!!!  
  
Mil disculpas!!!!!! Y gracias por los Reviews!!!!  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Draco no se movia de su lugar al no poder ver nada ni a nadie ya que el lugar solo era iluminado por unas cuantas velas, él quería saber si su gitana era la que lo besaba; pero no podia ver nada, hasta que un lacio y maltratado mechón rubio le cayo a la cara y no los rizos castaños que el esperaba, asi que se separo de la chica y la sento mientras el se paraba  
  
-¿Quién eres tu y quien te crees para besarme de esa manera?  
  
-Oh lo siento, soy Luna Lovegood y creo que fui algo brusca con lo del beso  
  
-bastante diria yo  
  
-pero esque solo trataba de demostrarte cuanto te quiero y que haria lo que fuera por ti  
  
-eh?? Pero ni siquiera te conozco  
  
-creí que te gustaban las gitanas-decía Luna levantando una ceja  
  
Draco que quedo helado; pero se calmo y logro preguntar  
  
-¿A que te refieres?  
  
-esque hay una chica en mi aldea que dice que tu la besaste en el bosque, pero la pobre tonta, no se la cree ni ella sola-dijo soltando una risa despectiva  
  
-¿y si asi fuera que?  
  
-¿¿De verdad besaste a Hermione??-preguntaba Luna, claramente sorprendida  
  
-Asi que se llama Hermione  
  
-pe...pero...¿por que ella?, yo soy mil veces mejor que Hermione  
  
-eso no es de tu incumbencia, y ya me voy-dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta  
  
-Pero, si yo estaría dispuesta hacer lo que tu quisieras, lo que sea-dijo tomándolo del brazo  
  
-¿Qué tonterías estas dicien...?-pero mejor se cayo, esta chica conocia a la gitana y le podria servir de algo-sabes ahora que lo pienso, creo que si te voy a pedir tu favor  
  
-Lo que quieras ¿Qué?  
  
-Quisiera conocer tu aldea y quiero que tu me lleves ¿cuándo podríamos ir?  
  
-¿lo dices en serio? Por que hay una fiesta que se celebrara en tres lunas (3 días) y podrias ir disfrazado por que si te ven ahí, seguro y te lastiman, lo otros no estan muy deacuerdo con la forma de gobernar tuya y tu padre  
  
-pues no son los unicos-dijo Draco y salio de pequeña carpa de luna. Zabini ya lo esperaba arriba de su caballo y casi babea al caballo al ver a Luna salir detrás de Draco  
  
-Bueno-dijo Draco montando a su caballo-esto que platicamos es muy secreto, además yo se pagar muy bien los favores-dijo guiñándole un ojo y salió al galope delante de un Zabini que no podia dejar de ver a Luna  
  
-Draco, tienes mucha suerte, siempre tienes a las mejores  
  
-Ella no me interesa  
  
-¿no es ella la gitana que mencionaste?  
  
-No, pero ella la conoce  
  
-¿y tan siquiera averiguaste el nombre de la que si te interesa?  
  
-Se llama Hermione  
  
-Her....¿qué?....JAJAJA...que nombre tan....-pero Draco no lo dejo terminar la frase, ya que del coraje jalo a su caballo y le impidio el camino a Zabini y su caballo.  
  
-¿Qué dijiste?  
  
-que...que nombre tan bello!!!! Es tan bello que asi le pondre a mi primer hija....y si es niño.....tambien-dijo tratando de salvarse el cuello  
  
Draco solo se volteo y entro al castillo. Zabini solo suspiro de alivio  
  
Los tres dias y noches pasaron.....  
  
El 3 dia en la noche solo se veia una silueta que se movía entre las sombras que envolvían el castillo Malfoy. Esta persona traía un saco en la mano, su contenido, un misterio. Se sentó en una piedra y se quedo ahí quieta esperando, y esperando; pero parecía que lo que sea que estuviera esperando no llegaría a su cita. La persona se desespero y se puso en pie y estaba dispuesta a marcharse cuando de detrás de unos arbustos surgía otra silueta, mas alta que la primera, y tomaba a la otra por el hombro.  
  
-Crei que no vendrías-dijo Luna al reconocer a su acompañante  
  
-Sí esque tuve que esperar a que los guardias terminaran con su rondas de las 11:40 por el castillo. Pero aquí estoy. ¿Me esperaste mucho tiempo?  
  
-Sí, y solo te quiero decir una cosa, que si no estas dispuesto a cumplir lo que dices entonses mejor no....  
  
-Calla!!! Lo importante esque estoy aquí y ya llegue. Además esa no es la manera de hablarle a un principe. ¿trajiste lo que te pedí?  
  
-Sí, se la robe a un chico de mi aldea que tiene masomenos tu cuerpo, ojala y te quede.  
  
Draco se fue detrás de los arbustos y se comenzo a quitar la camisa de seda verde, que dejo al aire su muy marcado abdomen y se puso la camisa blanca y el chaleco rojo que venia en la bolsa , cuando se disponia a quitarse los pantalones, volteo y vio a Luna mirándolo muy divertida.  
  
-¿Qué se supone que haces?  
  
-Tómalo como mi paga por todo esto que estoy haciendo, pero ni creas que esto saldara todo, pero puede ser un comienzo.  
  
-mmm...esta bien- y sin perder tiempo se bajo el pantalón, y Luna tuvo que ahogar un grito al ver el a Draco en paños menores enfrente de ella. Draco en cambio estaba tan acostumbrado a que lo vieran asi, además no era la primera ni la ultima chica que lo veria asi. Cuando estuvo listo dejo todas sus ropas en la bolsa y la escondio detras de una roca.  
  
-¿Listo?-pregunto Luna  
  
-Aja  
  
-Creo que te hace falta algo mas, para que no te reconozcan tan fácilmente- y le puso un pañuelo rojo en la cabeza saliendole por detrás su colita de pelo y por delante un mechón que le caía sobre sus frios ojos grises. Se veía muy bien.-Bueno, sigueme-dijo Luna adentrandose en el bosque  
  
Draco solo deseaba ver a Hermione y que no lo reconocieran, por que si asi era, estaria perdido entre tantos gitanos, por seguridad se habia escondido un daga en el pie. Estos cada ves se iban adentrando mas en el bosque. Hasta que llegaron a un río, el cual Draco reconoció donde habia visto a Hermione llorando. Luna se quito los zapatos, se agarro la faldas y entro de puntillas al agua. Comenzó a avanzar hacia la cascada que caía, pero al voltear vio a Draco que seguia parado donde mismo, a orillas del río.  
  
-¿Qué no vas a venir? ¿ O te da miedo un poco de agua?  
  
-Claro que no!!-dijo este y se quito los zapatos y la daga se la acomodo en la cintura y se arremango el pantalón y siguio a Luna, quien ya subia por una rocas del otro lado del río muy cerca del chorro de la cascada. Draco la alcanzo y vio como Luna atravesaba la brisa que hacia la cascada y desaparecía, Draco la siguió y vio que detrás de la cascada habia un túnel que era muy bien disimulado por unas enredaderas, que Luna cruzo. Draco corrio a alcanzarla y entro a la oscuridad total del túnel, solo se podian oir los pasos seguros de Luna delante de el que avanzaban hacia una pequeña luz que se veía al fondo, esta pequeña luz fue creciendo hasta hacerse un gran umbral, por el que los dos salieron. A la salida había dos grandes antorchas, Luna tomo una y siguió caminado.  
  
-¿nos falta mucho? -pregunto impaciente y molesto Draco.  
  
-Shhh!!! Ya llegamos  
  
-Pues yo no veo nada mas que estos enormes arbusto que no me dejan ver nada.  
  
-Shh sígueme-Luna hizo a un lado un arbusto, para dejar a la vista la aldea de los gitanos y en el medio de todo una gran fogata donde se podía ver muchas personas alrededor. Comenzaron a caminar hacia ellos. Draco paso desapercibido entre la gente que se amontonaba para poder ver y escuchar a un señor que estaba parado frente a todos y que comenzaba a hablar. Draco y Luna pudieron llegar hasta el frente, para ver mejor.  
  
-Hola a todos y bienvenidos a nuestra celebración de hoy, para darle gracias a la diosa Zara por todas las bendiciones que nos ha traído. Bueno espero que se la pasen muy bien y que bailen mucho, con nuestro primer numero. El hombre se hizo a un lado. De repente la música de tambores y guitarras se comenzó a oír. Cuando un alto chico con un pelo rojizo salía a escena y comenzaba a hacer pirueta que divertían a todos, los niños reían al igual que los adultos, en eso el chico se paro de repente y saco un polvo violeta de un bolsillo y lo tiraba al suelo y este hacia una gran humareda del mismo color, cuando este humo se desvaneció el chico ya no estaba para dejar paso a una hermosa chica con pelo rizado y castaño que le enmarcaba la cara y con una rosa roja en una oreja del mismo color que su vestido que dejaba a la vista sus muy formadas curvas y con los hombros al descubierto, llevaba un pandero en la mano, que chocaba contra su cadera que movía muy sensualmente al igual que todo su cuerpo al ritmo de la música. Draco no era el único que no le apartaba la vista de encima a Hermione, todos los muchachos no parpadeaban al estar viendo a Hermione. Que mientras la música avanzaba, esta bailaba mas sensualmente.  
  
-Her...Hermione-solo pudo balbucear Draco.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Hola!!!  
  
Se que me tarde MILENIOS en escribir: pero lo que paso fue que me quitaron el Internet y pues, no podía subir mas capítulos, mil disculpas y espero no tardarme tanto otra ves en subir mas capítulos.¿me perdonan?  
  
REVIEWS!!! hace mucho que no me llegan!!! 1000 besos y perdones!!!  
  
¤aLsUvEr¤ 


	5. NUEVOS AMIGOS

wOoLaS!!!  
  
Como hacia mucho que no escribía nada, are todos los agradecimientos de Reviews que debo!!!  
  
MAGDA.- Ya!!! Perdóname!!!=S  
  
YUKINO.- Creo Que me tendrás que pasar la cuenta luego (jejeje) Me da gusto que te haya parecido bien el fic.  
  
ASUKA DE BLACK.- Tu abuela era gitana??? Que bien!!! Jejeje. Entonces tal ves te identifiques un poco con la historia. Perdón Por no escribir pronto!!!  
  
AYA K.- Pues y a ves!!! Así hay mujeres, como Luna!!! Y que te pareció lo que siguió en la historia???  
  
OSAKY ASIL BLACK.- gracias!!!  
  
JENNY.- de verdad piensas que esta genial??? No sabes el gusto que me da!!!! Sigue leyendo y luego me dices si todavía te gusta  
  
LIHO.- Claro que me gustaría ser tu amiga!!!!! ¿Creo que ya me agregaste no??? Bueno mi mail es alma_0622@hotmail.com. Para las que se les ofrezca.  
  
PAULA.-Gracias por perdonarme por no actualizar pronto!! Espero no perderte a ti ni a las demás!!!! Prometo que la voy a terminar esta historia. = )  
  
DRAKE BAD GIRL.- Feliz Navidad a ti también!!! Que bueno que te gusto la temática de mi historia y lo único que te puedo decir es gracias y sigue leyendo!!!  
  
ANNITA-MALFOY.- No!!! Draco no ha besado a Hermione!!!! Creo que lo soñaste!!! Y gracias por lo de lindo n_n  
  
JADE.- jejeje....se te hizo conocido??? Besos  
  
LUCIANA.- sí imagínate a Draco con un pañuelo y un mechón en la cara!!! AaAaaA!!! Sexy!!! jajajaja  
  
ANGEL_FUU.- Que bueno que te haya gustado mucho  
  
DNYC.- jejejeje....me dio mucha risa al leer lo de wuevos!!! =) =)  
  
Feliz navidad atrasada y que se la pasen muy bien. Espero que les guste este capitulo ya que me ayudo a escribirlo mis primas!!! *********************************************************************  
  
CAPITULO 5- NUEVOS AMIGOS  
  
El tiempo pasaba y la chica movía el pandero de un lado a otro, en eso saco un polvo grisáceo y apareció una nube que cubrió a la hermosa chica, cuando desapareció el polvo apareció un chico alto con pelo de color negro que hizo un solo de guitarra y terminó la canción con un ensordecedor aplauso de parte de los de mas gitanos que vieron el bailable.  
  
Ya terminado el espectáculo los jóvenes se quitaron del fuego y se juntaron a la multitud de gente que observaba el espectáculo. Ron y Harry se fueron a tomar algo para refrescarse y Hermione se sentó en un tronco que estaba mas alejado de la multitud. Estaba roja por el bailable y tenia mucho calor por haber bailado cerca del fuego.  
  
Draco la miraba embelesado y comenzó a avanzar hacia ella sin dejarla de ver, mientras una enojada Luna le gritaba que regresara; pero Draco ni siquiera la volteo a ver, solo tenía ojos para Hermione. Hermione de daba algo de aire con el pandero, de pronto de entre la gente se le acercó un chico alto, con una pañoleta, que le dejaba ver un fleco rubio y este le dijo: ¿Quisiera ba... ba....bailar conmigo? -pregunto el extraño. Y Hermione respondió ¿quién eres tu? y el extraño le respondió: Solo baila conmigo. Hermione no tenia nada que perder, asi que se levanto y se puso a bailar con él.  
  
Los dos se fueron a bailar junto con la demás gente, Draco hacia unos días había hecho que un sirviente del palacio que era gitano le enseñara, pero todavía no lo hacia muy bien. Hermione se comenzó a mover también. Pero no dejaba de preguntarse quien era ese chico con el que bailaba, nunca lo había visto en la aldea, no pudo resistir la ganas y le pregunto.  
  
-¿Quién eres y por que no me lo quieres decir?-insistió  
  
-Yo...yo...  
  
-¿yo que?  
  
-yo soy....amigo de Luna  
  
-¿de Luna?  
  
-Sí  
  
-mmm....¿y como la conociste?  
  
-Cerca del palacio Malfoy  
  
-¿de verdad?-Hermione no sabia por que, pero tenía la impresión de que ya lo había visto en algún lado, pero no recordaba de donde. Tal ves ella lo había visto en el mercado, o alguna parte.-¿Por qué si eres gitano nunca te había visto en la aldea?  
  
-Po...por que yo trabajo en el castillo Malfoy  
  
-Ah, bueno  
  
Luna solo apuñalaba con la vista a Hermione, ya que al verla bailando con Draco...."¿por qué ella? ¿qué tiene ella que no tengo yo? Maldita!!!!"....En eso Ron pasaba por ahí.  
  
-Ron!!  
  
-¿Qué?-dijo indiferente al ver que era Luna  
  
-Baila conmigo  
  
-eh...nop  
  
-¿Por qué?  
  
-Por que yo prefiero bailar solo  
  
-mmm....Harry!!!!-dijo al ver a Harry a lo lejos dejar la guitarra. Cuando este la vio, busco donde esconderse; pero ya ella demasiado tarde ya que Luna ya había llegado con el  
  
-"Demonios"-dolo pensó Harry-¿Qué quieres Luna?  
  
-Baila conmigo ¿¿si??  
  
-eh....yo....  
  
-Oh yo sabia que contaba contigo!!!!-y lo jalo a la pista de baile sin que el se pudiera resistir. Luna comenzó a bailar, y Harry buscaba hacía donde correr. Luna buscaba también, pero a Draco y a Hermione, pero no los veía por ningún lado.  
  
-¡¡¡¿Dónde demonios se metieron esos dos?!!!  
  
Draco y Hermione se habían ido a otro lugar para platicar a gusto lejos del ruido de la música. Se sentaron en un claro cercano donde parecía que la luna y las estrellas brillaban mas.  
  
-Bueno-comenzó Hermione-se que trabajas en el castillo Malfoy, pero no me has dicho tu nombre.  
  
"Oh no"-Draco no había pensado en eso!!! Como le diría que se llamaría!!! Tenia que pensar algo y rápido, si no, tal ves su oportunidad con Hermione se perdería y para siempre.  
  
-Me llamo...Raphael  
  
-¿Raphael?  
  
-Sí-ese era el nombre del sirviente gitano.-¿y tu?  
  
-Yo...me llamo Hermione  
  
-Ah!!! Mucho gusto-dijo Draco y le tendió la mano, pero ella dudo en dársela, no confiaba mucho en los hombres y mas si eran extraños-Vamos!! No muerdo- y sonrió  
  
-"Tiene bonita sonrisa"-pensó y le dio la mano  
  
-Oye te puedo hacer un pregunta-le pregunto Draco a Hermione  
  
-Sí  
  
-¿Quién ese hombre tan alto fuerte que habló antes de que tu bailaras?  
  
De repente a Hermione se le entristeció la cara  
  
-¿Qué pasa?  
  
-No nada, ese hombre es mi padre  
  
-¿pero por que te pones así al hablar de el?  
  
-Esque....no te interesa- le siguió un silencio muy incomodo  
  
-Sabes, yo también tengo problemas con mi padre-comenzó Draco-Yo...siempre he querido ser como el, pero el ni siquiera me toma en cuenta....casi como si fuera invisible. Hermione volteo a verlo; pero ya no era una mirada indiferente sino una comprensiva.  
  
-Yo también siempre he admirado a mi papa; pero siento que me hace menos por ser mujer y...-se le quebró la voz, se agacho y comenzó a sollozar.  
  
Draco se acerco a ella y le puso una mano en la espalda en señal de comprensión. Hermione alzo la cabeza y le sonrió. Se limpió las lagrimas y le dijo un quedo "gracias" Draco sintió que flotaba cuando Hermione le sonrió.  
  
-Bueno al menos eso tenemos en coman-dijo Draco  
  
-Jaja...si  
  
-mmm....bueno vamos a sentarnos a llorar toda la noches o vamos a bailar!!!- dijo Draco poniéndose de pie y comenzando a bailar como si abrazara una chica  
  
-jajaja....Vamos a bailar!!!! Los dos regresaron a la fiesta que estaba en su apogeo, todo nadie se encontraba sentado, todos bailaban, como si fuera su ultimo día de vida. Se unieron a la multitud y cuando menos se dieron cuenta, ya estaba por amanecer. Todo el baile Draco y Hermione, platicaron, rieron, gritaron, cantaron, etc. No querían que la fiesta se acabara. Draco se enamoro mas de Hermione y esta (Hermione) encontró un nuevo amigo.  
  
Los dos bailaban sin parar, cuando de repente sus miradas chocaron, Draco no podía dejar de ver su grandes ojos marrones y Hermione los misteriosos ojos grises que la veían. Sin pensarlo los dos se fueron acercando lentamente, sin dejar de verse, sus manos estaban a punto de tocarse, cuando.....  
  
-Ya casi amanece!!!!!-gritó alguien entre el publico  
  
Draco y Hermione voltearon al cielo y efectivamente el sol estaba a punto de salir a lo lejos, en eso Draco recordó que tenia que regresar al castillo antes que sus sirvientes llegaran con su desayuno.  
  
-Rayos!!!-dijo mientas se pegaba con la mano en la frente  
  
-¿Qué pasa Raphael?-pregunto Hermione  
  
-Esque....tengo que regresar al castillo....los sirvientes....tu sabes  
  
-Sí....bueno me dio gusto conocerte, espero vernos pronto  
  
-No dudes de eso-dijo Draco, tomo la mano de Hermione, se la beso y salió corriendo. Tenía que llegar antes que lo descubrieran, llego al arbusto donde se había cambiado, ya sin aire, se cambio la ropa; pero dejo bien resguardada la de gitano en la roca y corrió hacía el castillos, subió el puente y llego como pudo a la torre, subió la escaleras, abrió la puerta de su cuarto y de un salto cayo a su cama y se tapó. Cinco minutos después sus guardias llegarían con un "Buenos días príncipe Malfoy"  
  
Mientras tanto una chica muy lejos de ahí no podía dejar de pensar en el chico que había conocido y cuando lo volvería a ver.  
  
***************************************************KONTINUARÁ  
  
¿¿Que tal les pareció??  
  
Si quieren averiguar que sucederá en un futuro.....lean el 6 capitulo!!!!  
  
Jejejeje ReviewsSsSsS!!!!!  
  
¤aLsUvEr¤ 


	6. EL REGALO DE PANSY

Un saludo a todas y aquí les traigo el 6 capitulo.... Este capitulo también me ayudo a escribirlo una prima..."Kat-Cherry-V"  
  
PAULA MALFOY.- Gracias!!!! Jejeje...pues Ton también esta bien, aunque de los actores me gusta mas Rupert (n_n)....Ya se conocen!!!! Léele bien!!!!....Besos!!!!  
  
AYA K.- Si tendrá que inventarse algo muuuy bueno....sigue leyendo y averiguaras que se saca de la manda Draco.  
  
PAULINCHEN.- jejeje....este es el 6 Cáp. Para que ya muera esa intriga!!!  
  
PADMAPATILNABERRIE.- Esque estaban casi en la edad media mujer!!!! Por eso el comportamiento del papá!!! Pero recuerda que así eran antes. Hermione se las va a tener que arreglar para que su papá la tome en cuenta.  
  
NICOL-ARU.- Gracias por lo que pusiste en tu Review!!!!Ya lo estoy leyendo y esta muy bueno. Felicidades tu también escribes muy bien....cuneado termine de leer te dejo Review!!! Ok?  
  
ANGEL-FUU.- jejeje....ke bueno que se te hizo genial el 5 capitulo!!!! Esos son los comentarios que espero cuando escribo....Gracias.  
  
LUCIANA.-Sí ya dije que no me iba a tardar tanto en subir =)....luego me explicas a que te refieres con contar el pan enfrente de los pobres!!! (que tonta soy....sorry. Me explicas ¿vale?)  
  
SAKURA RADCLIFF.- Siiii!!!! Gracias por el Review que me dejaste en el otro FF!!!  
  
POR CIERTO LES QUERIA PREGUNTAR SI EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR SE ACABÓ O MAS BIEN SE CORTÓ EN LA PARTE DE "  
  
SI AHÍ SE ACABO, POR FIS INCLÚYANLO EN SU REVIEW , PLEASE!!!!  
  
AHHH Y POR ULTIMO YA SAKE OTRO FF QU SE LLAMA "MI HOWARTS DARK" SI KIEREN LO LEAN DE PASADA......GRACIAS Y DEJAN REVIEWS!!!!  
  
SALUDOS Y BESOS A TODAS!!!!  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
CAPITULO 6.- EL DIARIO  
  
-¿Príncipe Draco? Es hora de despertar y....  
  
-¿Qué quieres Raphael?-era el sirviente gitano del que había tomado el nombre. -Es hora de levantarse, mire que hermoso día es hoy!!!-dijo abriendo la cortina y la ventana de para en par  
  
.-No me quiero levantar-dijo tapándose la cabeza con la sabana  
  
-Pero príncipe....  
  
-¡¡¡Dije que no me voy a levanta y punto!!!! ¡¡ deja el desayuno y Lárgate !!!  
  
Raphael no replico. Ya estaba acostumbrado a las rabietas de Drac, así que solamente dejo el desayuno y se retiro. Draco ayo muy rápido en un sueño, en el cual Hermione le bailaba a él solo. Se sentía feliz.  
  
Pasaron 2 días....  
  
En el mercado. Hermione andaba de un lugar a otro haciendo las compras, ya que la fiesta los había dejado sin nada. Se encontraba comprando manzanas, cuando de repente un dedo la pico en la espalda. Volteo rápidamente. Y se topo con un chico muy guapo de pelo negro. Justin Finch-Fletchey.  
  
-Hola Guapa  
  
-Ho.hola-dijo nerviosa Hermione  
  
-¿Dónde te habías metido? He venido todos los días desde nuestro encuentro y no te había visto hasta hoy.....¿Qué paso con nuestro trato? Por que yo todavía sigo esperando  
  
-Esque-dijo Hermione dándole la espalda para pagarle al vendedor-he estado muy ocupada.  
  
-mmm....ya se!!!! ¿Por qué no me acompañas a dar un paseo por los jardines?  
  
Ya que hermione tenia mucho tiempo de sobra. Decidió acompañarlo, además el día había amanecido muy bonito. Así que Justin le tomo la canasta y la llevo a pasear a hermosos jardines donde crecían rosa de todos colores, tulipanes, margaritas. En fin era hermoso. Platicaban mientras recorrían todo el lugar. Al final los dos se sentían muy cansados de caminar así que se sentaron en el pasto. Hermione se puso a admirar el paisaje mientras Justin la admiraba a ella.  
  
-Vaya si que es un bello jardín. Me pregunto quienes serán los dueños de todo esto.  
  
-Pues por muchos años a pertenecido a mi familia-dijo viendo el paisaje también  
  
Hermione volteo a ver a Justin. Ella ya se había dado cuenta de que Justin vivía bien. Pero nunca se imagino que viviera TAN bien.  
  
-Vaya, que suerte tienes!!!  
  
-Pues, si, la verdad es que si la tengo. -¿Y asistes a bailes y todo eso?-pregunto Hermione. Ella siempre se había preguntado como seria ir a uno de esos bailes que hacían las familias ricas.  
  
-Pues si, sobre todo las que hace el príncipe Draco son especialmente buenas,  
  
Hermione al oír el nombre se quedo de piedra. Justin conocía al príncipe  
  
-lastima que él sea un cretino-dijo con indiferencia  
  
Hermione sintió como sus pulmones se llenaban de aire de nuevo al oír lo ultimo.  
  
-¿De verdad es tan malo el príncipe como dicen?  
  
-Sí o peor. Las mujeres para el son como ropas. Las usa y cuando las gasta las tira y se olvida de ellas. Es una lastima. Pero al fin sentará cabeza. Se casara en unos meses, no estoy seguro. Mejor ya no hablemos de el. ¿si?  
  
-mmm...Justin, creo que ya me tengo que ir. Creo que e están esperando en mi casa y no será exactamente con una sonrisa.  
  
-Si, ya es un poco tarde y yo también tengo muchas cosas que hacer.-dijo levantándose y a después ayudo a levantar a hermione. después La encamino hasta el Mercado y de ahí Hermione se fue a llevan la comida a la aldea.  
  
Mientras tanto Draco estaba sentado, inmerso, leyendo su libro ("Costumbres de los Gitanos") en la rama de un árbol. De repente una voz interrumpió su lectura:  
  
-Draco-era Pansy  
  
-mmm...¿qué?-dijo sin dejar de ver al libro  
  
-¿Por que no bajas y platicas un rato conmigo?-dijo sentándose en la banca mas cercana.  
  
-Eh....no creo  
  
-Draco!!  
  
-Esta bien , esta bien, ya voy-dijo con desgano y se bajo del árbol escondiendo el libro en la espalda. Se sentó a un lado de Pansy.  
  
-Bueno-comenzó esta-como en un futuro seremos marido y mujer, creo que...nos deberíamos conocer mejor, y por eso quiero darte esto-dijo sacando un pequeño libro con pasta de cuero rojo.  
  
-¿Qué es eso?  
  
-Mi diario-dijo tímidamente  
  
-¿Y a mi de que me sirve esto?.dijo tomándolo  
  
-Pues...ahí tengo todos mis pensamientos, emociones y quiero....que todos los sepas tu. Ya que no nos debemos tener secretos, no dude en querer dártelo y espero recibir lo mismo de tu parte.  
  
-Pues te voy a decepcionar; pero yo no tengo un diario.-dijo comenzando a aburrirse....."Donde estará Amy???".....pensaba.  
  
-Ya lo temía y por eso te traigo esto.-Una muchachita muy joven llego con una caja en la mano y se acerco a Draco para que lo tomara. Draco lo tomo abrió y era un libro del mismo tamaño que el anterior solo que el forro era de terciopelo verde y con una letras plateadas en el centro "D. M.". Draco contemplo el libro. Lo hojeo y todas las paginas estaban blanco.- Espero que tu también anotes todo lo que pase con tu vida antes de unirnos en matrimonio. Y después empezar un diario...juntos.  
  
Draco no sabia que decir. Así que solo dijo.  
  
-Gracias. Bueno yo....tengo muchos asuntos pendientes. Luego nos vemos. Adiós.-Y salió corriendo a su habitación. Donde Amy lo esperaba.  
  
-Hola tengo 1 hora esperándote y no legabas....te he estado esperando.  
  
-Sí, lo que pasa...-dijo sentándose en la cama a un lado de Amy.- es que hablaba con Pansy y me dio esto.-dijo mostrándole el libro  
  
-¿Y que es esto?-dijo Amy hojeándolo.-No tiene nada escrito.¿y que dice aquel otro que traes?-dijo señalando el libro que Draco tenia leyendo hace un rato  
  
-Eh...no es nada-dijo Draco y lo guardó en un cajón.-y ese es un Diario  
  
-¿un diario?  
  
-Sí donde escribes todos tus pensamientos y cosas así.  
  
-Jajajajaja!!!-soltó la carcajada de repente Amy- es la mayor tontería que he escuchado en mi vida. Bueno creo que no lo necesitaremos.-dijo aventando el libro. Después tomo la cara de Draco y lo beso. Draco comenzó a mover los labios también mientras le desabrochaba la blusa.  
  
Mientras a lo lejos, en el frió piso, un libro presenciaba la escena en un silencio total.... 


	7. DESGRACIA EN LA FAMILIA FINCHFLETCHEY

Hola!!!  
  
Estoy de nuevo aquí con ustedes y espero que no me hallan extrañado mucho (jejeje).  
  
Bueno gracias a las personas que todavía leen mis tonterías.  
  
PAULA MALFOY.- Muchas gracias por la sugerencia y espero que tu también te la hayas pasado muy bien en tu navidad. Ya veremos que hago con estos dos.  
  
NICOL-ARU.- Siii créeme no eres la única que me dice que haga los capitulo mas largo, pero de ahora en adelante los haré mas largos. Que bueno que te gusto mi Review, te lo hice muy largote por que como la llevabas muy adelantado y no te quise poner cualquier cosita. A ver cuando actualizas!!!! Sigo esperando!!!  
  
JE.NOYEBARA MEI-KO.UN.- Medio culebron??? ¿A que te refieres?? Ya veremos si se nos casa!!!  
  
LUTHIEN NESSA O ANGEL_FUU.- Ok, entendido bueno igual, me da gusta que me digas que te agrada mi historia y como dije anteriormente los haré mas largo los capitulo para que no se quedan con tantas ganas de leer mas. ¿okis?  
  
SAKURA RADCLIFFE.- ¿mi viaje? ¿qué viaje? Ya quisiera que me sacaran a la tienda, pero bueno, ya prometí y súper-prometa que los haría mas largos mis capitulillos.  
  
YO_ANA.- Oye perdóname por no incluirte en los agradecimiento pasado es que cuando subí me di cuenta de tu Review!!  
  
PADMAPATILNABERRIE.- Si creo que a todas como mujeres nos molesta que traten a otra personas así. Y la explicación al diario esta al final de los agradecimientos.  
  
ASUKA DE BLACK.- Oye que padre esta eso de tu abuela!!! Le toco en una de las peores épocas para las personas como ella, Pero al menos no todo fue malo. Conoció a tu abuelo ¿el también era gitano? ¿Y que son los gettos? Y a lo de tu collar, he visto cosas hechas de ese material y es ¡precioso!! K envidia!! (jejeje....de la buena) Ojala y mi mama también pensara que la mayoría de edad es a los 16 para que me prestara el auto!! Jejeje. Bueno espero que me respondas en tu siguiente Review las preguntas y si haces un FF de la historia de tus abuelos ahí me avisas para leerla, creo que estará el doble de interesante que mi FF. Besos  
  
LUCIANA.- Ahhh Ohhh!!! Debí suponerlo que eso quería decir, creo que la burra aquí soy yo, por que le pregunte a mi mama y me dijo lo mismo. Jejeje así que no te perdones, perdóname tu!!!  
  
**** EXPLICACIÓN DEL DIARIO****  
  
El diario no esta vivo!!! Se que he escrito muchas cosas raras pero, el diario no estaba vivo!!!! Lo que quería dar a entender ahí era que el diario estaba tirado, abierto y golpeado mientras Draco y Amy hacían ciertas......cositas. Pero perdónenme por poner cosas así, creo que solo yo me entiendo sola, y a veces ni yo.....jejeje.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
CAPITULO 7.- DESGRACIA EN LA FAMILIA FINCH-FLETCHEY  
  
Draco salía de su cuarto abrochándose su camisa, saldría dar un paseo. Tal vez algo de sol y aire le vendía bien. Sí, le caería muy bien. Iba saliendo del castillo cuando escucho unas voces que se acercaban, las ignoro. Solo podía pensar en la gitana esa hermosa gitana llamada....  
  
-Hermione-  
  
Draco se paro en seco, escucho el nombre pronunciado, y no era por el, volteo a lo lejos a dos personas que venían caminado y reconoció a la chica....esos rizos eran inconfundibles y venia con.....¿Finch-Fletchey? ¿Qué hacia ese estúpido con ella? Solo hay una manera de averiguarlo. Se escondió detrás del gran arbusto que estaba al lado de su castillo y oyó como las voces se acercaban paulatinamente.  
  
-Oh entonces tu padre trabaja en el mar???-preguntaba Hermione  
  
-Pues algo así, es el encargado de administrar las cargas que se descargan y cargan a los barcos de una importante compañía de importación de objetos. El dice que yo también tengo madera para sucederlo cuando el se retire. Creo que lo haré.  
  
-Vaya!!! Eso es grandioso!!! He ido varias veces al mar y me parece la cosa mas bella del mundo. Ojala y yo cuando sea adulta poder tener mis barcos y andar por el mar, navegando, conociendo lugares y quien sabe tal vez yo también podrid tener buques y usarlos para tener una importador, imagínate "Importadora Granger".  
  
-Cálmate bonita-dijo en tono cariñoso- bueno, si llegas a serlo, quiero que me des trabajo. Yo te administraría como nadie tus barcos.  
  
-jejeje....bueno 3 cosas: 1 no me clamo, 2 no me digas bonita soy Her-mio- ne, júntalo todo y tendrás mi nombre y 3 es un trato-dijo extendiendo una mano a Justin.  
  
-Bueno, que tal si cerramos el trato con un beso-dijo acercando la cara a Hermione- No tiene que ser en los labios, en la mejilla estaría bien.  
  
Draco que había estado escuchando toda la conversación se comenzó a retorcer en la roca en que estaba sentado..."Ese maldito hijo de....."-dijo dando una patada y algo cayo a sus pies, era una bolsa, de hecho, la bolsa con ropa gitana que Luna le había dado para que fuera a la fiesta. La abrió y sonrió  
  
-No te voy a dar un beso, confórmate con el apretón de manos  
  
-Esta bien-dijo estrechándole la mano-el intento se hizo  
  
-Justin!!!! Justin!!!!-era una chica que venia corriendo, muy alterada, pudo nota Hermione-Justin ven rápido  
  
-¿Qué pasa Charlotte?-dijo Justin comenzando a preocuparse  
  
-Ven rápido, es....es mi papá  
  
-¿Qué tiene papa?  
  
-Ven te explico en el camino.-dijo comenzando a avanzar. Justin volteo con Hermione  
  
-Los siento hermione, me tengo que ir, adiós-dijo dejando al canasta de Hermione en el piso y comenzando a correr el también.  
  
Hermione miro como se alejaban, dio media vuelta y se encontró unos fríos ojos grises.  
  
-Raphael-dijo Hermione con una amplia sonrisa-¿qué haces aquí?  
  
-Eh....yo trabajo aquí ¿recuerdas?  
  
-Oh tienes razón que tonta pregunta-dijo sonrojándose  
  
Draco solo la miraba embobado, no podía creer que algo tan bello estuviera frente a el , era tan raro.  
  
-¿y que estas haciendo?  
  
-Yo....-tendría que inventarse algo bueno-yo estaba....recolectando leña "¿eso fue lo mejor que se te ocurrió idiota?"  
  
Hermione lo miro, algo extrañada.  
  
-Ah bueno creo que tendré que irme, yo tengo que llevar esto a casa. Bueno espero verte pronto, adiós.  
  
-Oye Hermione  
  
-mande  
  
-¿No quisieras ir conmigo a.....nose, pasear por ahí....digo.....si quieres?  
  
-Eh me encantaría-dijo algo cohibida esta -Bueno nos vemos en la plaza, mañana ¿te parece? Es mi día libre-dijo Draco  
  
-Esta bien, mañana  
  
-Bueno adiós  
  
-Adiós  
  
Hermione entro al bosque, con canasta en mano, le pareció extraño que Raphael pudiera trabajar con la ropa gitana, Según tenia entendido los Malfoy no les agradaba los gitanos. Bueno tal vez a el le tenían estima.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Ya que hermione llego a la aldea su mama la esperaba  
  
-hasta que llegaste muchacha!!! Te estado esperando para poder comenzar a hacer la comida  
  
-Lo siento mamá lo que paso fue que.....  
  
-Bueno, bueno ya no me expliques nada mejor ve y recoge la ropa sucia.  
  
-esta bien  
  
Hermione fue a pedirle la ropa de lavandería a Ron y Harry, estos de encontraban fabricando flechas, para la casería.  
  
-Hey! Muchachos, vengo por la ropa sucia!!!-  
  
Harry se levanto y tomo sus pantalones y demás y se los entrego a Hermione, Ron buscaba y volvía a buscar algo, parecía que lo había perdido  
  
-¿Qué buscas Ron?-pregunto desconcertada Hermione-te estoy esperando.  
  
-Lo que pasas es que no encuentro una camisa blanca, mi chaleco rojo y unos pantalones negros.  
  
-¿sabes?-comento Harry- a mi se me perdió un pañuelo negro ¿no lo haz visto Hermione?  
  
-mmm...nop  
  
-Que raro, bueno esto es mi ropa limpia-dijo Ron entregándole  
  
-Vaya si que ensucian ropa, tiene mas ropa sucia que yo y eso que yo hago mas trabajo que ustedes.  
  
-Esque recuerda que tu haces cosas de mujeres como cocinar, mientras nosotros hacemos cosas mas difíciles que tú y por eso.......  
  
-¿por eso que? ¡¡¿¿tu crees que es muy fácil hacer comida, cortarla, cocinarla, servirla a mas de 30 gentes??!!  
  
-Ahí va de nuevo-susurro Ron a Harry  
  
-Bueno, bueno Herms-interrumpió Harry-mejor llévate la ropa y deja de pelear  
  
-Esta bien les haré caso, pero todavía sigo esperando resultado de la apuesta ¿ o ya la habían olvidado?  
  
-No lo he olvidado-dijo con desgano Ron-solo, he esperado la oportunidad correcta para decírselo  
  
-mmm....bueno pero mas vale que sea pronto Ron-dijo Hermione dando media vuelta, al hacerlo unos calzoncillos de hombre (o lo que sea que usaban los hombres) cayeron al suelo.  
  
-Ron yo no lavo ropa interior eso hazlo tu!!!!-dijo molesta y le aventó con los calzoncillos y le dio en la pura cara. Y se fue.  
  
-Vaya-dijo Ron quitándose los calzoncillos de la cara-si que huelen mal  
  
.Harry solo rió y siguió fabricando mas flechas.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Mientras Hermione se dirigía a su casa. Justin y Charlotte corrían:  
  
-¿pero que paso Charlotte?¿qué le paso a papa?¡  
  
-Esta muy grave, dijo uno de los que trabajan con el que estaban como siempre, descargando mercaría cuando de repente se desmayó y el doctor ha dicho que se encuentra muy mal-a Charlotte se le quebró la voz y comenzó a sollozar y se paró  
  
-Cálmate, todo saldrá bien-dijo abrazando a su hermana  
  
-No, no saldrá bien-dijo mientras una gruesas gotas corriendo por sus mejillas-Dice el doctor que papa solo te esta esperando....solo te esta esperando para......-no pudo terminar la frase. Después de un rato Justin y Charlotte llegaron a sui casa, subieron las escaleras, y al final entraron a un cuarto, muy amplio, con estandartes a los lados. Todos con el escudo de armas de su familia. En el centro de la habitación se encontraba una cama con el padre de Justin inmóvil, su madre a un lado de él tomándole la mano. Mientras el doctor y unos sirvientes se encontraban a un lado de la cama.  
  
Justin se acerco lentamente, su mama lo vio y reprimió un sollozo, Charlotte se acercó a su mamá y las dos se pusieron a llorar en silencio. Justin sentía algo reo en su garganta, tal ves era llanto, pero no quería llorar frente a su padre tenía que mostrarse fuerte hasta los últimos momentos. Su padre abrió los ojos de repente, tenía una mirada muy tranquila.  
  
-Papa-dijo con un hilo de voz-aquí estoy  
  
-Justin, mi hora ha llegado  
  
-No papa no digas eso!!! Tu vas a vivir mas tiempo y .....  
  
-No Justin, se que mi trabajo aquí ha acabado, por eso quiero que tu tomes mi lugar en la compañía, yo se que eres muy joven; pero estoy seguro que tu saldrás adelante, por mí, por tu madre y tu hermana.  
  
-No nos dejes papa-dijo con voz temblorosa  
  
-No te preocupes, yo los cuidare. Solo espero que....-cerro los ojos, respiro profundo y prosiguió- que algún día, te cases y tengas hijos para que la dinastía no muera, al igual que tu hermana. ¿me prometes eso hijo? ¿qué te harás cargo de tu hermana y tu madre?  
  
-Si-dijo Justin tomando la mano de su papá-te lo prometo por lo mas sagrado que tengo  
  
-Me da mucho gusto, los quiero mucho-dijo sonriendo, parpadeo por ultima vez y se dejo ir.  
  
Justin cerro los ojos, mientras dos silenciosas lagrimas cruzaban sus mejillas.  
  
En la entrada de la casa de los Finch-Fletchey se puso de seda negra, para dar a entender que su amo había fallecido.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Pobre Justin, pero bueno , así pasa cuando sucede....(jejeje)  
  
Ya veremos como enfrentaran la familia Finch-Fletchey a esta perdida tan grande.  
  
Besos y dejen Reviews!!!!  
  
¤aLsUvEr¤ 


	8. LA PRIMERA CITA

Un gran saludote a todas, Sí soy yo aquí molestándolas de nuevos con mis ideas locas de mi retorcida cabeza (jejeje ) Y quiero agradecer a todas a las que le han gustado mis loqueras:  
  
JE.NOYEBARA MEI-KO.UN.- bueno bueno bueno así me gustan que sean las historias, originales, jejeje  
  
ASUKA DE BLACK.- aAaAa!!! Que interesante!!!! Ósea que eres mitad inglesa y gitana??? Que envidia me das!!!! (de la buena =)... ) Pues ojala y tu novio lo cuide mucho el collar por que sino voy y se lo quito!!No se como pero se lo quito!!! Jajaja Bromeo. Gracias por lo que me has contado de tu "historia Familiar" gracias, besos y cuídate mucho.  
  
PADMAPATILNABERRIE.- Sí pobrecito, pero así es la vida. Y pues ya esta detrás de Hermione ahora, hay que ver si Hermione acepta ¿tu que crees?....Bueno muchacha la cosa es despacito, mas a delante va a salir sobre Pansy y el diario, mejor sigue leyendo la historia y aya veremos si Draco se digna a escribir algo en el diario.  
  
LUTHIEN-NESSA.- Claro que no esta de mas!!! Y entre mas me manden, Mucho mejor!!!!  
  
SAKURA RADCLIFF.- Ok le seguiré, gracias  
  
NICOL-ARU.- Sí ya prometí hacerlos mas grandes los capis y pienso cumplirlo. Gracias y seguiré leyendo tu FF.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
CAPITULO 8- LA PRIMERA CITA.  
  
Hermione no podía dejar contar las horas para ver a Raphael, pero al miso se preocupaba por Justin ya que la muchacha que había llegado corriendo se veía muy preocupada.  
  
La noche paso muy rápido y el Sol comenzó a asomarse por el horizonte y comenzó a molestarle a Hermione en los ojos. Así que decidió levantarse de una vez y darse un baño ya que hoy era un día muy especial.  
  
Así que fue al río, se desvistió y se metió en el agua fresca del rió, se sentía tan bien. Tomo aire y se sumergió para humedecer su pelo. Salió a la superficie ayllu estuvo un buen rato hasta que se sintió lo suficientemente limpia.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Mientras Draco despertó revuelto entre todas la sabanas hasta que, como todas las mañanas, Raphael llego y le abrió la cortina:  
  
-Joven Malfoy, es hora de despertar!!! Vamos, vamos, su madre me ha mandado a despertarlo ya que hoy le tomaran medidas para el traje de su boda.  
  
-msdn.  
  
-Hoy no voy a aceptar que me corra de aquí así, que mas le vale despertar pero Ya!!!!  
  
-Esta bien esta bien ya me levanto-dijo sentándose en la cama con todos sus cabellos platinados revueltos en su cara.  
  
-Ademas le toca baño.  
  
Draco se puso de pie y fue al baño, se quito su pijama de seda y se la dio a Raphael para que la guardara. Se sentó en su bañera, llena de agua con esencias de menta. Raphael entro en el cuarto de baño y se sentó junto a Draco con una gran esponja y comenzó a tallarle la espalda.  
  
-Oye, Raphael. Te puedo preguntar algo, mas bien pedirte un favor.  
  
-Los que usted ordene príncipe.  
  
-Pues de casualidad ¿no tienes algo de ropa que me puedas prestar?  
  
-¿Pero para que quisiera usted los harapos de este pobre sirviente suyo? Si usted cuenta con ropas de hermosas y finas telas.  
  
Draco se quedó mudo y después de meditarlo mucho le dijo:  
  
-Es para mi nueva conquista-Draco nunca aceptaría que estaba enamorado y menos frente a Raphael, no al menos que estuviera totalmente seguro, además sabia que Raphael podía ser un bocón de primera- pero promete que no lo repetirás con gente que no es de confianza ¿esta claro?  
  
-Como el cristal su señoría-dijo tragando saliva, mientras Draco lo soltaba- pero aun no entiendo como le podría servir yo en esto, usted nunca tiene problemas en cuanto a mujeres se trata.  
  
-Lo que pasa es que es gitana, entonces necesito mucha ayuda de tu parte.  
  
-Esta bien, lo ayudaré-  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Todos los Granger se encontraban a la mesa desayunando. -Hoy robaremos en el camino para entrar al pueblo ¿de acuerdo?-decía Markus Granger  
  
-Sí-dijeron Harry y Ron al unísono.  
  
Hermione frunció el cejo y le dio un codazo en las costillas a Ron, casi se atraganta con el Pan.  
  
-eh...tío e estado pensando que.....tal ves Hermione podría ayudarnos....auque sea un poco  
  
-¿Ya van a comenzar? ¿Ahora tu también Ronald?-dijo Markus comenzando a molestarse.  
  
-Esque....tal vez ella, si nos puede servir, además por ser mas pequeña puede ser mas escurridiza que cualquiera de nosotros.  
  
-Tonterías-gruño Markus  
  
-Tío pero esque.....  
  
-Esque NADA!!!!  
  
Hermione se levanto muy enojada y se retiro, con los puños apretados entre su falda.  
  
-No se que se traen ustedes dos pero no estoy dispuesto a dejarlo que Hermione los convenza con sus locas ideas.-dijo dando por terminado el tema.  
  
Mientras en el palacio Malfoy....  
  
-Draco, Draco, hasta que llegaste hijo, mira que el sastre tiene esperándote una hora!!!-exclamo La reina Narcisa al ver llegar a Draco.  
  
-Perdóname madre esque tome un baño  
  
-Oh, bueno mejor pongan manos a la obra, ya que cada vez queda menos tiempo para la boda de mi....pequeñín-dijo comenzando a quebrársele la voz.  
  
-Mama, no empieces!!!, además ya no soy pequeñín, soy un príncipe y futuro rey-dijo arrogante  
  
-Claro, claro perdóname tu a mi, bueno mejor me voy ya que solo les estorbare-dijo Narcisa avanzando a la puerta  
  
-Como usted diga su majestad-dijo con una reverencia el sastre.  
  
Cando por fin la reina salió del cuarto el sastre comenzó a tomarle las medidas a Draco y anotando en una libretita. Después de un rato Pansy entro precipitadamente  
  
-Oh lo siento!!! Esque me dijeron que el sastre real había llegado y que me tomarían medidas-dijo pasando la vista del sastre a Draco.  
  
-SI, ahorita le tomaré sus medidas solo termino con el príncipe  
  
-Ok, yo espero, por cierto ¿y el tu regalo Draco? ¿Ya lo has usado?- pregunto cuando el sastre comenzó a tomar medidas de nuevo  
  
-Am. . .eh. . .sí claro-Draco no había ni siquiera levantado el diario del piso  
  
-Que bueno!!!-exclamo con aparente satisfacción Pansy  
  
La hora en que habían quedado se acercaba y Draco esperaba desesperado en su cuarto "Maldito Raphael ¿por qué tarda tanto ese estúpido?" En eso Raphael apareció en el umbral de la puerta.  
  
-Aquí esta mi amo-dijo con una ropas algo gastadas en los brazos  
  
-Perfecto-dijo comenzando a desvestirse y poniéndose lo que Raphael le había dado -¿no tienes pañoleta?  
  
-Eh...si claro, tome-dijo dándole una a Draco.  
  
-¿cómo me veo?-dijo poniéndose de pie  
  
-Bien, como siempre señor  
  
-Sí, soy un hombre bastante guapo-dijo mirándose a un espejo.  
  
Hermione se puso una peineta entre sus rizos, se había arreglado mucho lo cual no hacia mucho, su aspecto no era algo que la atormentaba mucho, solo que. . . . Raphael era diferente, tenia elegancia, porte y demás, si no fuera por que era imposible Hermione pensaba que era casi como de realeza.  
  
Salió de la aldea, cruzo el pasadizo, el rió y llego a la ciudad, cada vez que se acercaba más a la plaza sentía como su corazon latía mas rápidamente, cuando al fin llego a la plaza y lo vio sentado en una banca admirando una rosa blanca que traía entre sus manos, sintió como si el corazon se le fuera a salir disparado de su pecho. Camino con pasos trémulo hacía el muchacho. Cuando este la vio llegar sonrió mostrando sus rectos dientes blanco y poniéndose de pie.  
  
-Hola-dijo Draco algo tímido- Pensé que no llegarías -Sí esque tuve mucho que hacer.  
  
-Am....es. . . . esto es para ti-dijo tendiéndole la rosa a Hermione  
  
-Gra. . . . gracias-dijo algo cohibida-que. . . . lindo de tu parte  
  
- Bueno, ¿por qué no te sientas?  
  
Hermione se sentó a un lado de Draco, este la admiraba, no podía quitarle los ojos de encima, era muy bella, su cara se veía aun mas bella ya que estaba algo sonrojada, su pelo todo, todo era perfecto.  
  
-¿Qué tanto me ves Raphael? ¿Raphael?  
  
-Eh...¿qué?.- se le había olvidad que EL era Raphael-No, nada  
  
-me haces sentir rara que me veas de esa manera  
  
- Esque....no puedo entender que una muchacha tan bonita como tú no este casada y mucho menos sin novio.  
  
-Lo que pasa que. . . . nadie me ha, se que te ha parecer tonto pero, nadie me ha llenado mis expectativas, todos me quiere ser por que dicen que soy bonita pero; nunca se fijan en mí en Hermione solo en mi aspecto y por eso los desprecio y a comparación de otras chicas a mi no me da miedo quedar soltera , no se, nunca he sentido que necesito a alguien para hacer todos.  
  
Draco escuchaba a Hermione y se daba cuenta que la chica a pesar de no haber sido educada tenia sus metas muy bien definidas , tenia mas cerebro que casi todas con las que había salido y eso le agradaba. Ahora que lo pensaba con un poco de educación y clase podría llegar a ser una gran reina.  
  
-Vaya, si que esa cabeza tan bonita tiene algo bueno dentro y no solo masa gris.  
  
-jajaja eres gracioso!!!  
  
-¿de verdad? Algunos dice que soy un sangrón, pero lo que los demás no entienden es que a veces prefiero estar solo, sin sirvientes que me atiendan.  
  
-¿sirvientes que te atiendan?  
  
-eh. . . quise decir, ser un sirviente que atienda.  
  
-. . . .  
  
-Tu sabes, saber que tú eres capaz de hacer muchas cosas, por ti mismo sin necesidad de ayuda. Mucha gente piensa que no soy lo suficientemente bueno para ser un buen rey  
  
-¿rey?  
  
-Sirviente del rey!!!-corrigió rápidamente Draco- lo que quiero decir es que piensan que no puedo llegar a ser mejor de muchos, pero yo se que lo soy.-dijo muy seriamente.  
  
- Sí te entiendo, a mi también me pasa casi lo mismo, mi padre piensa que no soy lo suficientemente buena, el espera muy pocas cosas de mi y yo. . . .yo puedo jurar que puedo superar y por bastante a varios chicos de la aldea.  
  
-Yo también estoy seguro de que puedes-dijo sonriendo.  
  
-Gracias-dijo sonrojándose.  
  
-Ademas eres bonita, inteligente, y muchas otras mas cualidades que espero descubrir-dijo tomándole una mano a Hermione.  
  
Se quedaron platicando un buen rato, hasta que el sol comenzó a decaer  
  
-Creo que se no esta haciendo tarde-dijo Draco poniéndose de pie.  
  
-Sí lo mismo pensaba yo  
  
-Entonces ¿cuándo nos volveremos a ver?-  
  
-mmm.. . . ¿Por qué no voy yo y te visito en el castillo algún día?  
  
-No, no ,no, no, no, NO!!!!  
  
-¿Por qué no?-pregunto algo sorprendida Hermione  
  
-por que, nunca estoy en un mismo lugar, además el Rey Malfoy, no le agradan las gitanas y esas cosas.  
  
-Oh, entiendo, bueno que tal el mismo día, a la misma hora, la semana que viene.  
  
-Claro entonces es una cita  
  
-Bueno, entonces nos vemos-Hermione había dado media vuelta e iba a comenzar a avanzar, cuando una fuerza no la dejo avanzar y la hizo voltear entonces un par de delgados labios había aprisionado los suyos. Este era el primer beso de Hermione, cerro los ojos y se dejo enseñar por "Raphael", al poco tiempo ya lo hacía al mismo ritmo que el. Los dos se separaron casi sin aliento. Hermione no podía dejar de ver esos fríos ojos grises sin dejar de sonreír.  
  
-Bueno nos vemos, mi preciosa-dijo, le quito los mechones de la frente y se la beso dulcemente, después se alejo hasta que se perdió en la oscuridad. Hermione esta contentísima, nunca había besado a nadie y menos que se lo mereciera, definitivamente Raphael era especial , no sabia por que pero tenia la corazonada de que no era como todos los demás. Se fue a la aldea, cuando llego nadie comprendía por que venia tan contenta; pero tampoco nadie se lo pregunto, así que se fue a dormir, todavía sintiendo los labios de Draco (Raphael) sobre los suyos.  
  
Mientras Draco llegaba a sus muy visitados últimamente arbustos, se cambio y entro al castillo. Ya iba a subir hacia su torre cuando Pansy lo interceptó:  
  
-Hola Draco  
  
-Hola-dijo con desgano Draco  
  
-em. . . .sabes me he estado preguntando, ya que no me pusiste mucha atención la otra ves ¿seguro que ya has escrito en el diario?  
  
Draco de verdad no tenía ganas de discutir eso, estaba cansado y se quería recostar un rato. La doble personal podría ser muy desgastante.  
  
-Luego hablamos ¿si? Estoy muy cansado  
  
Pansy empezó a hacer pucheros -esque. . . ¿no te gusto el regalo verdad? ¿no te gusto yo verdad?  
  
Draco se comenzó a irritar  
  
-¿Draco? ¿tienes a otra verdad?-dijo con los ojos llenos e lagrimas.  
  
-No PANSY!!!! ¿y si la tuviera que? Igual me voy a casar contigo ¿o no?- dijo enojado  
  
Pansy lo miro con odio y se fue indignada.  
  
Draco subió las escaleras "esa idiota me tenia que echar a perder mi día.. . . no se como la voy a soportar así". Entro a su cuarto, estaba solo. Comenzó a caminar por todo el cuarto, pensando "Si que es molesta Parkinson, es como tener un perico obeso pegado al oído todo el tiempo, es totalmente opuesta Hermione, hoy en la plaza fue inolvidable," Estaba tan inmerso en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que había pateado algo. Volteó y miro el diario que le había dado Pansy.. . . . "tal ves pueda hacer este día mas inolvidable" lo recogió, saco pluma y tinta. Y se puso a escribir:  
  
15-Enero-1503  
  
Bueno, comenzare diciendo que no soy muy bueno en esto de escribir  
  
Pero esto lo haré ya que tengo algo que de verdad no quisiera olvidar nuca Su nombre es "Hermione", esta chica la verdad me hace sentir diferente, feliz. Pero estoy condenado a casarme con una vaca parlante, la boda será  
el 21 de Marzo al comienzo de la primavera.  
  
La verdad es que no quiero, pero lo tengo que hacer si quiero la corona del  
reino.  
  
Hoy salí con Hermione y fue grandioso descubrí que teníamos muchas cosas en común y me veré con ella la semana que viene. Pero mi padre no puede saber esto ya que odia a los gitanos, no se por qué y si descubre que salgo con  
una, la pondría en gran peligro. Y por la misma razón te tengo que  
esconder, para que no sepa lo que pasa.  
  
D.M  
  
**********************************************************KONTINUARÁ......  
  
Para las que pensaban que Draco no iba a escribir nada, aquí esta esto. Draco tiene 2 mesesitos de soltería antes de la boda pero; ¿se casara con pansy?  
  
¿ Que paso con Justin?  
  
En el otro capitulo.  
  
Saluditos y espero Reviews!!!  
  
¤aLsUvEr¤ 


	9. LA INVITACION AL BAILE

HOlA!!!!  
  
Bueno gracias por los reviews que me han mandado como siempre me ponen de muy buen humor y mas si me ponen que les gustan. =)  
  
MARIAPOTTER2002.- Pues asi komo la ves, Draco tiene dos meses de solteria. Si es k no convence a Hermione o yo k se...lee y descubrirás k pasa  
  
PADMAPATILNABERRIE.-Bueno...el primer beso de Hermione no de Draco. Sí a Justin y a Pansy les toco sufrir en esta historia, pero pues así son las cosas y nimodo k justin oblige a Hermione a estar con el. No sería justin tampoco e igual pasa con Pansy. Pues Hermione corre algo de peligro o algo así por k al rey no le gustan las gitanas ¿recuerdas?  
  
NICOL-ARU.-gracias, gracias, y yo pensé que me me habia quedado aburrido pero parece que no, que bueno!! Jijiji  
  
FI-CHAN.-ah mil gracias por platicármelo, es muy interesante, si yo fuera tu no dejara de decirselo al que me pasara en frente aunque se escuchara presumido, pero en fin no serian mentiras, que bien por ti, tienes mezcla de culturas, bien por ti!!!  
  
PAULA MALFOY.- Ok esperare tus Review cuando puedas entrar al internet  
  
ANGEL-FUU.-Sí, de verdad trato de hacerlos mas largos, pero juro que mi cabeza se cierra y ya no sale nada. Y los publico hasta donde mi cabezota inútil no me deja!!! Pero seguire tratando de hacerlos lo suficientemente largos.  
  
ELBERETH GILTHONIEL EDAIN.- Pues antes no se escogia con quien te casabas, tus padres lo hacian y como ves, no siempre eran muy buenas elecciones  
  
SAKURA RADCLIFF.- jajaja si va bien, pero lo mejor todavía no llega!!! Sigue leyendo y ya veras que pasa.  
  
MALFOYDARKNESS- Ke bueno que te haya parecido bueno el capi, tu historia tambien esta fabulosa espero el siguiente capitulo con ansias!!! Sube pronto!!!1  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
CAPITULO 9.- INVITACIÓN AL BAILE  
  
Mi padre ha muerto!!!-esa idea daba y daba vueltas en la cabeza de Justin, tenia 4 días desde que. . . no habia comido, dormido casi nada. Se encontraba muy mal. Era muy pronto para su papa, era muy pronto para El!!! Ahora el tenia el peso encima de mantener a su familia. No podia creer que todo esto le estuviera pasando a el. Primero lo tenia todo y de pronto se vino abajo.  
  
Salió a dar un pequeño paseo, necesitaba un poco de aire fresco, olvidar...aunque fuera un solo momento. El dia estaba soleado, se podria decir que hasta bonito. Pero para Justin todo era igual. Caminaba con la cabeza baja. Se sentó en una banca que quedaba cerca de ahí, se puso las manos en la cabeza. De pronto una mano posada en su hombro lo hizo brincar el susto. Pero todo se disipó al ver quien era. Hermione se encontraba parada ahí con un ramo de rosas blancas. Se las entrego y Justin las tomo, se sentón a un lado de el.  
  
-Justin, lo siento. Me he enterado hoy en la mañana. Escuche a dos señores hablando. ¿Te encuentras bien?  
  
-Algo, ahora al menos se que esta en paz.  
  
-¿Y tu mama y la chica que te hablo?  
  
-¿Charlotte? Es mi hermana y creo que les afecto mucho mas que a mí, sobre todo a mi hermana.  
  
-Oh, pues. . .la verdad no se que decirte mas que tienes mi apoyo en todo  
  
-Gracias-en eso tu ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas, Justin hacia todo lo posible por no llorar y menos frente a Hermione, pero no pudo, tenia que descargar todo lo que traía adentro, sacarlo.  
  
Hermione sintió como si el corazon se le achicara, se notaba que a Justin le dolía, ella incluso no podía imaginar que haría a si a su padre le pasara algo. Le paso el brazo a Justin por la espalda y Justin se recargo en su hombro para llorar, mientras Hermione le sobaba la espalda.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
2 Semanas después. . . .  
  
-Mama, ya te dije que no quiero fiesta, por mi cumpleaños!!!!-decía Draco con enfado.  
  
-Tonterías, todo saldrá perfecto, yo estaré a cargo de todo y te encantara. Además será la ultima ves que te presentes ante la sociedad, antes de la boda.  
  
-Ni hablar-dijo Draco, saliendo del lugar. Sabia que cuando a su mama se le metía una de esas ideas de la cabeza, nada ni nadie la harían cambiar de opinión. Ni el propio rey la haria cambiar de opinión.  
  
Su cumpleaños, se acercaba al igual que su boda, Cada ves mas el amor por Hermione crecía, mientras sus citas como "Raphael" seguían, siempre en el mismo lugar mientras Pansy. . .digamos que las cosas no iban muy bien con ella. Era obvio que los dos no eran compatibles, pero por una extraña razón, mientras Draco mas la rechazaba ella mas lo buscaba. Era irritante.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Hermione se encontraba en el mercado, vendiendo, ahora ya tenían su propio puesto, era pequeño, pero se sacaba buen dinero, gracias a las personas que consutaban todos los días a Hermione y a Luna.  
  
Hermione acomodaba una velas cuando, apareció el muchacho Finch-Fletchey, ahora ya se veía bien, ya no tenía ojeras y se veía mas rellenito, ya estaba comiendo, parecía que la tarde cuando lloro en el hombro de Hermione, le había servido mucho.  
  
-Bueno días Herm-dijo saludando  
  
-Hola Justin ¿cómo estas?  
  
-Bien, hoy empecé en el muelle. Los chicos dicen que tengo talento y que solo con la practica me haré mejor  
  
-Ya lo creó  
  
-Oye, venia a hacerte una invitación, es el sábado a partir de las 8:00 de la noche  
  
-¿a dónde?  
  
-Se hará la fiesta de cumpleaños del príncipe Draco y las familias importantes ,como la mía, estaba invitadas. Y yo me preguntaba que si no me querias acompañar, ya que dices que siempre has tenido ganas de asistir a un. Además es como agradecimiento por lo de. . . tu sabes, la otra semana.  
  
Hermione recordó que tenía la cita con Raphael; pero lo mas seguro era que el no pudiera ir tampoco , después de todo tendría que trabajar en la fiesta.  
  
-Vamos Hermione, es mi manera de agradecerte lo mucho que me ayudaste en estos tiempos tan difíciles, ¿ no aceptaras?  
  
-mmm. . .no creo, yo tuve un incidente con el príncipe. Y no creo que pueda ir, además no tengo que ponerme para esos bailes tan elegantes.  
  
-Por el vestido no te preocupes mi hermana tiene muchos y estoy seguro que estaría dispuesto a prestarte uno. Además el baile es de antifaces. Y nadie te vera la cara, a menos que tu se las enseñes. Pero no lo creo-dijo guiñándole un ojo  
  
Hermione de verdad tenia muchas ganas de ir, pero le preocupaba demasiado el príncipe. Pero como Justin acababa de decir, era de mascaras y nadie la vería, ni loca se la quitaría. Tal vez. . .solo con Raphael.  
  
-Esta bien  
  
-Bueno te espero aquí el sabado a las 6 para llevarte a mi casa a que mi hermana te cambie.  
  
-Ok  
  
-Bueno nos vemos-dijo saliendo del lugar.  
  
Hermione se puso a saltar como loca, estaba feliz, su primer baile. Y en el castillo!!!!! Pero no se fijo donde piso y se cayo, pero no le importo, se levanto y pronto ya estaba saltando de nuevo "Ire al baile, ire al baile" repetía una y otra ves, pero Luna iba llegando y escucho  
  
-¿De que baile estas hablando?  
  
-Am...¿Yo? de ninguno ¿baile? Creo que te confundiste-  
  
-¿De verdad?  
  
-Sí-dijo cortante Hermione saliendo de la tienda  
  
-A mi no me haces tonta Granger, algo te traes entre manos.-dijo ya que Hermione se fue  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Perdónenme por no subir en un mes y mas por lo poko ke subi!!!!  
  
Tomenlo como una introducción para el baile de Draco que sera el capitulo que sigue, prometo que habra sorpresas, celos, romance, etc. Y mas que nada lo haré largote!!!! (para las que les gusta que sean largos) Esque no me siento inspirada la verdad. Pero creo que ya se me esta pasando este bloqueo, y prometo que no me tardare en subirlo el otro  
  
Reviews!!!  
  
¤aLsUvEr¤ 


	10. 6 SEMANAS PARA LA BODA

Los agradecimientos están al final del capítulo.....  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
6 SEMANAS PARA LA BODA....  
  
Draco se encontraba tirado en el pasto, pensando en todo lo que le había pasado en estos últimos meses: Su arreglo en matrimonio, Pansy, Amy, Su fiesta de cumpleaños, Hermione definitivamente era lo mejor de todo, algo que nunca pensó que le fuera ocurrir o al menos tan pronto sucedió : se enamoró, no podía dejar de pensar en ella. Se levantaba y era lo primero y lo ultimo en lo que pensaba al acostarse. Era terrible y hermosos a la vez. Aunque también estaba....la boda. Odiaría ese día por siempre, tendría que renuncia a todo, pero su cabeza era una tormenta de pensamientos: dejar a Hermione o a su reino, su padre y madre, por que no estaba seguro de que su padre aceptara a Hermione y menos que llegara a ser reina. Y Pansy no era exactamente a la persona que tenia en mente para pasar toda una vida, tenia que pensar algo y rápido que el tiempo se agotaba....ademas eso de la doble personalidad era cada vez mas difícil de llevar....sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos de repente por alguien  
  
-Draco!!!-dijo por tercera vez la voz  
  
Draco se sentó de un solo movimiento y lo primero que vio fue al rey parado frente a el, su largo cabello platinado reluciente al sol y con la cara altiva, como siempre. Y lo miraba fríamente. –Que haces ahí tirado en el suelo hijo??  
  
-Solo pensaba, padre  
  
-¿En que? ¿Acaso no será en tu boda?  
  
-Pues...era una de las tantas cosas.  
  
-¿¿Oh de verdad?? ¿¿Y podría el rey saber que otras cosas rondan por tu cabeza, hijo mio??  
  
-Cosas sin importancia padre  
  
-¿Será acaso alguna chica???  
  
Draco se quedo en silencio. El rey sonrió y una fugas mirada de comprensión paso por sus rostro.  
  
-Si te cuento un secreto ¿Lo guardarías?  
  
Draco asintió  
  
El rey Lucius lo miro por un momento y exclamo –Realmente te gusta esa chica ¿verdad?  
  
Draco agacho la mirada, el pasto era muy interesante.  
  
-Sabes algo así me sucedió a mi antes, estaba en la misma situación que tu- Draco alzo la mirada, sorprendido- Cuando me comprometieron con tu madre yo estaba enamorado de otra chica, su nombre era Alicia, ella era muy bella, venia de Francia, sus padres eran gitanos- Draco trago saliva- Realmente la quería, estaba dispuesta a dejarlo todo por ella, pero por alguna razón, al final de cuentas prefirió a un muchacho que acababa de comenzar un negocio, y me cambio por el. Dijo que, simplemente...se había enamorado irremediablemente y ahora es la señora de Finch-Fletchey.  
  
Draco casi se le cae la boca el suelo. Alicia Finch-Fletchey...¿la madre de Justin y Charlotte?, ¿Su padre, no estaba enamorado de su madre? Que alguien le explicara todo por que...  
  
-Yo se que esto es muy revelador, pero con el paso de los tiempo, aprendí a querer a tu madre, ella es una buena persona, un poco loca a veces pero la quiero mucho.-dijo seriamente  
  
-Pero padre, el señor Finch-Fletchey, acaba de morir hace como 3 semanas  
  
-¿De verdad?-Draco pudo notar un tono algo alegre en la voz del rey.  
  
-Sí  
  
-mmm...y yo no le he dado mis condolencias a la familia, ire ahora mismo a escribir una carta. Bueno hijo, piensa en lo que te he dicho, tal ves tu tambien aprendas a querer a Pansy con el tiempo-dijo mientras se alejaba hacia el castillo.  
  
-No creo-dijo entre dientes Draco  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
El dia de la fiesta se acercaba y Hermione se ponia mas nerviosa y emocionada al mismo tiempo. Iría al fin a una fiesta elegante y eso....y tal vez veria a Raphael. No lo podia creer.  
  
-Señorita....dije que si cuanto esa por esta piedra.-repitió una señora algo enojada  
  
-Eh...que??  
  
-Dije, que si cuanto costaba esta piedra  
  
-Ah....1 moneda de plata  
  
-Oh, bueno-dijo dejando la piedra en su lugar.  
  
Definitivamente Hermione no tenia los pies en la tierra. Y menos ya que hoy habia llegado la noche del baile y contaba las horas para ir al castillo. Asi que cuando llego Luna (algo tarde) y despues de darle una buena regañada se fue a la aldea  
  
Llego algo acalorada ya que habia venido casi corriendo, Ron se encontraba recostado en la rama de un arbol, no hacia mucho ruido asi que Hermione no se dio cuenta de su presencia ahí.  
  
-Hermione, tienes que apurarte-se decia en voz alta- No puedes llegar tarde, después de todo es una oportunidad unica en la vida.  
  
Ron frunció el entrecejo, esto si que era algo extraño en Hermione, tenia días así; pero hoy fue el limite, parecía desesperada y emocionada al mismo, lo cual no era muy normal en Mione, ya que siempre se la pasaba, peleando y enojada. Hermione tomo un pequeño chal que tenia y salió corriendo de ahí. Ron no se podía quedar con la duda asi que bajo del árbol y comenzo a seguir a Hermione por todo el bosque, a la altura adecuada para que esta no se diera cuenta o si no, se pondría como loca. En silencio le siguió el paso, al parecer algo muy importante tenia ya que no dejaba de sonreir.  
  
La siguió por todo el pueblo, hasta que Hermione se detuvo frente a una gran casa con un hermoso jardín delantero. Ron se confundió mas, no podía entrar en su cabeza una razon del por que Hermione tenia que entrar a esa casa. Se veía que era casa de una familia acomodada. Se escondió detrás de unas enredaderas que había en una de las paredes que rodeaban la casa. Vio como un muchacho salía ala puerta y la recibía muy alegremente, Ron apretó la enredadera tanto, que se quedo con un pedazo de esta en la mano.  
  
"Que te traes entre anos Hermione"-pensaba Ron; pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un dedo que picaba su hombro  
  
-Creo que tienes que tener mas cuidado con la enredadera, sino a ese paso dejaras la casa sin decoración- dijo una voz amigable.  
  
Ron dio media vuelta y se encontró con unos ojos miel que lo veían divertidos, una chica de un pelo oscuro se encontraba detrás de el, sus orejas comenzaron a ponerse rojas.  
  
-lo...lo siento-solo pudo balbucear  
  
-Si, solo ten mas cuidado a la próxima, nos vemos-dijo la muchacha alegremente mientras se metía a la casa donde hacia unos minutos Hermione había entrado.  
  
Ron se sentia como un completo estupido. La muchacha se parecia mucho al chico que acababa de abrirle la puerta a Hermione, asi que supuso que era su hermana.  
  
"Mi tio se tiene que enterar de esto, Hermione puede estar en problemas"- dijo comenzando a alejarse de ahí.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
-Vaya que tienes una bonita casa Justin-dijo sorprendida Hermione, admirnado todo lo que habia en la casa  
  
-Sí, mi madre tiene un buen gusto para decorar, bueno solo tenemos que esperara a que llegue Char...Oh mira, ya llego!!!- apuntando a una muchacha que entraba en el salon.  
  
-Siento la tardanza, lo que pasa es que me quede ocupada comprando unos listones, pero ya llegue, Oh tu debes de ser Hermione- Hermione asintió tímidamente- Bueno yo soy Charlotte Finch-Fletchey, y seré....como una especie de dama esta noche ¿estas deacuerdo?  
  
-Claro, no se que es una dama, pero espero que sea bueno-Justin y Charlotte comenzaron a reir, lo que hizo que Hermione se sintiera muy tonta.  
  
-Te explico despues, bueno hermanito tengo mucho trabajo que hacer, y tu tambien asi que por favor, retírate. Tengo una muchacha que arreglar, vamos vamos...fuera-dijo comenzando a sacar a Justin del salon  
  
-Pero...  
  
-Nada, ahora si no quieres que te ponga listones a ti tambien , salte!!  
  
-Ok, ya me voy-dijo saliendo, pero no sin antes voltear y dedicarle una sonrisa a Hermione-Charlotte dio un ultimo empujón haciendo que su hermano al fin saliera.  
  
-Te juro que a veces siento que yo soy la hermana mayor y Justin el pequeño, pero bueno no viniste a que te platicara mis problemas, ahora desvístete y entre ahí-dijo señalando a un cuarto con una tina dentro.  
  
-¿Qué? ¿Me...me tengo que des...desvestir? Sabes...creo que esto no es una buena idea-dijo comenzando a caminar hacia la salida.  
  
-No nada de eso...mira lo que estoy tratando es de darte un baño  
  
-Pero esque...yo ya me bañe antes de venir  
  
-Sí pero no creo que el agua del rio deje un muy bonito olor ¿o si?  
  
Hermione se sentia mas tonta cada vez mas y solo agacho la cabeza  
  
-Mira, el baño es para que, además de estar limpia, huelas bien confia en mi. Después vas a querer venir a bañarte todo los dias aquí  
  
-Pero...¿por qué me tengo que desvestir?  
  
-¿Piensas bañarte con ropa o que? Mira, además tu no tiene nada que yo no tenga, somos mujeres y tenemos lo mismo. Asi que ahora desvístete y no te preocupes, no le contare nada a mi hermano.  
  
-E..esta bien- dijo comenzando a avanzar hacia el baño donde se desvistió y se metio en la bañera, el agua estaba caliente, se sentia tan bien, a comparación del agua del rio que siempre estaba muy helada.  
  
Despues Charlotte entro con una esponja y unos cuantos frasco s que contenían lo que parecia aceites y otras cosas.  
  
-Lista??-pregunto Charlotte, Hermione asintió.  
  
Asi que Charlotte puso manos a la obra y comenzó a tallarla con la esponja, a Hermione le agrada cada vez, al final le unto un aceite de una de las botellas y comenzó a ponérselo por todo el cuerpo, tenia un olor a vainilla con fresas.........  
  
Justin estaba en un sillón sentado, pensando. Lleva un hermoso traje color azul marino y esperaba ansiosamente. En eso salió Charlotte, acompañada de una hermosa muchacha.  
  
-Hermosa....-fue lo único que atino a decir Justin.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Si el castillo Malfoy siempre estaba elegante, pues ahora lo estaba mucho mas. El gran salon principal se encontraba con grandes mesas alrededor, todas adornadas elegantemente, los invitados entraban por unas grandes puertas de roble, muy ruidosas, las cuales tenian dos serpientes talladas en ellas. El rey y la Reina estaban en sus respectivos tronos, mientras Draco se encontraba sentado en una de las grandes mesas, platicaba con Zabini. Estaba muy aburrido, lo unico que queria era que toda esa gente se fuera. Hoy no tenia ganas de nada.  
  
Pansy Parkinson se encontraba platicando con Millicent Bulstrode, una hija de un comerciante de Seda y mejor amiga de Pansy.  
  
Draco estaba vestido de un traje color negro, su mascara de un cuervo, esto hacia que sus ojos grises resaltaran aun mas.  
  
En eso las puertas hicieron un gran rechinido al abrirse y una voz a lo lejos anuncio a los recien llegados.  
  
-LA FAMILIA FINCH-FLETCHEY!!!  
  
El rey se puso de pie, lo cual hizo que la reina frunciera el entrecejo.  
  
Todo mundo giro sus cabeza hacia las personas recién llegadas Primero venia la señora Finch-Fletchey con un elegante vestido color rojo, y con su respectiva mascara roja. Venia con su hija a un lado que venia con un bello vestido color azul cielo y su pelo caia en unos bucles oscuros que le enmarcaba la cara.  
  
Detrás de ellos venia el que parecia ser Justin en un traje azul marino con unos cuantos adornos plateados y venia con una desconocida. Todo mundo tenia su vista sobre la acompañante de Justin, a pesar del antifaz que tenia llamaba mucho la atención venia con un vestido blanco que tenia unos listones al frente estilo corsé y era algo entallado que hacía que sus curvas se marcaran mucho. El cabello lo tenia recogido en una trenza con un liston entrelazado y con unos cuantos rizos saliendo de la cabeza.  
  
Todo mundo susurraba sobre quien podia ser esa extraña. Draco solo veía a la muchacha con curiosidad, mientras Zabini decia  
  
-Definitivamente hay que juntarse mas con la familia Finch-Fletchey  
  
La señora Finch-Fletchey se adelanto, llego hasta donde se encontraba los reyes y con una reverencia dijo  
  
-Buenas noches su alteza, agradecemos su invitación a esta adorable fiesta.- Al levantar la vista se encontró con esos ojos grises que la cautivaron cuando joven y que hasta la fecha lo seguían haciendo.  
  
-Buenas noches Martha –dijo Lucius tomando la mano de la señora Finch- Fletchey y besándola, la mama hizo una sonrisa tonta-me alegra mucho que haya venido-dijo recalcando el mucho.  
  
-Sí, nos alegra tanto que hayas decidido venir, despues de lo de tu marido, lo sentimos mucho-dijo Narcisa en un tono hipócrita, Lucios le dirijio una mirada, como si quisiera que cayera muerta en ese mismo lugar. Narcisa solo agacho la mirada.  
  
-Gracias, de verdad se lo agradezco, fue muy doloroso perder a mi esposo pero seguimos saliendo adelante.-dijo La señora Finch-Fletchey quien ahora tenia un tono mas triste.-Bueno creo que pasaremos a sentarnos-dijo aciendo otra reverancia y llendosa hacia la mesa mas cercana.  
  
Hermione hacia lo posible por no abrir demasiado la boca al admirar todo, los techos, paredes, todo era simplemente hermoso. Pero no podia estar completamente feliz o a gusto ya que si el príncipe la llegaba a ver o peor reconocer todo estaria perdido. Pero cruzaba los dedos por ver a Raphael, con eso se conformaba, no importaba si el no la veía. Aunque no iba a perder una oportunidad como esta para irlo a buscar. No lo habia visto en mucho tiempo y ahora casi era una necesidad verlo, tocarlo, abrazarlo, todo se habia vuelto una adicción para Hermione. Justin la dirigio hacia una mesa, donde Charlotte y su madre se encontraban ya sentadas.  
  
Draco no le podia quitar la vista de encima a la desconocida que acompañaba a loa Finch-Fletchey. Era tan parecida a....no, no habia nadie como ella. Ni lo habria jamas, tal ves su imaginación le estaba haciendo perder el control, aunque le costaba admitirlo....estaba enamorado, todo el dia pensaba en ella, contando los dia para volver a verla, besarla....y pensar que la tendría que dejarla ir, cada vez faltaba mas poco tiempo para la boda con Pansy, para quedar unido a una persona que no amaba y que le resultaba desagradable. Sacudio su cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos de el. Zabini le decia algo.  
  
-¿Qué?-pregunto distraídamente Draco.  
  
-Que al fin se quito la mascara la mucha, vaya que es bella ¿Crees que tenga una oportunidad con ella?  
  
-Ay Zabini, crees que todas van a querer algo conti...-sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, mientras no podia creer lo que estaba viendo....Hermione en la fiesta!!! Sintio como el alma se le caia hasta los pies, si a la gitana se le ocurria ponerse a buscar a Raphael, todo estaria acabado antes de lo que Draco quisiera, tenia que hacer algo.....y rapido.  
  
**************************************************KONTINUARÁ.......  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&NOTAS DE LA AUTORA&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
HEY!!!! VOLVÍ.....JEJEJE.....DESPUES DE MUCHO TIEMPO VOLVÍ, DESPUES DE UNA LARGAS Y MERECIDAD VACAIONES VOLVI.....NO ME GOLPEEN POR TARDARME DEMASIADO....ESQUE ESTA MUGROSA INSPIRACIÓN NO LLEGABA. PERO PARECE QUE MI VISITA A MAZATLÁN ME DESBLOQUEO.....GRACIAS A DIOS!!!!!  
  
POR CIERTO.....MI MAIL ES alma_0622@hotmail.com AACEPTO LAS SUGERENCIA, PENSAMIENTOS QUE ME QUIERAS DEJAR, APARTE DE SUS REVIEWS......JURO QUE LAS TOMARE EN CUENTA. SI ME KIEREN INSULTAR, FELICITAR, DUDAS, SUGERENCIAS TODO SE RECIBE!!!!  
  
Y PARA KE NO DIGAN KE SOY MALA....LES CONFIESO QUE ESTA HISTORIA VA A DAR UN GIRO TOTALMENTE, TAL VES DESPUES HAYA MUERTES, VENGANZAS, TRISTEZA....ETC.....NO TODO VA A SER COLRO DE ROSA.!!!!  
  
MuchAs grAciAs A:  
  
OLGA: ok, ok que bueno que se te kito la flojera y me mandaste al fin un Review, solo espero que ya se te haga costumbre y me siguas dejando ¿ok?  
  
SAKURA RADCLIFFE.-Sí hice todo lo posible de hacerlo algo largo, pero ya sabes como soy, me encanta terminarlos en algo MUY interesante, tal ves eso a algunas no les agrade pero asi soy, Mala!!! jejeje  
  
NICOL-ARU.-Oh pues ojala y tu deseo se haga mas realidad, ya que esta condenada inspiración se va y vuelve cuando se le da la gana.....por cierto tu Fic va MUY BIEN jejeje sorry por no haber dejado Reviews.....lo hare lo prometo.  
  
MARIAPOTTER 2002.- Pues....ya veremos si se le cae el teatrito a Draco...todo puede suceder....  
  
PAULA MALFOY.- He estado haciendo que el Fic se vaya mas rapido por que.....Eh!!! ¿Creías que te iba a decir?? Pues no!!! Esque.....solo te puedo decir que este Fic, va a dar un giro de 180 grados....despues ya veras por que...es todo lo que te puedo decir, tal ves no todo sea felicidad con Malfoy y Hermione.  
  
ANGEL FUU.- Hola!!!! Sí por fin volvi a actualizar espero y tre sigua encantando despues  
  
AYA K.-mmm....Sí, tiene que pensar algo y rapidisisisimo si no quiere perder a su Mione mucho antes de que se case.  
  
ALBERETH GILTHONIEL EDAIN.- Hey!!! De verdad te agradesco tus mail....pero como te dije en ellos mi cabeza no se que le paso pero se tapo completamente. Espero y despues podamos seguir hablando...bye  
  
PADMA PATIL NABERRIE.- Síii!!!! Es horrible!!! Es lo peor que le pueda pasara a un, mira te lo juro que me sentaba en la computadora y ....Nada!!! nada salía!!!! Asi que como dije arriba, estoy dispuesta a escuchar opiniones de todAs y todos!!!! Tu también podrías hacer eso.  
  
ANTHA MAYFAIR.- jajaja....eske me ha gustado mucho la historia de tus abuelos....deberias contarla mas seguida, parece historia de novela....cuando me llego tu Review me confundí un poco por que ese no es el nick kon el ke siempre me escribes.  
  
ANGEL_GÓTICO.- Sí esta no tiene nada que ver con Howarts ni HP solamente los personajes....pero espero que igual te guste. Nos vemos. 


	11. LA VERDAD SE DESCUBRE

Los agradecimientos al final del capitulo......Ahora vamos a lo que nos interesa  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
CAPITULO 11.- LA VERDAD SE DESCUBRE  
  
Draco se puso bruscamente de pie, estaba pálido, casi parece fantasma. De pronto sintió nauseas.  
  
-Hey y a ti que te pasa Malfoy??-pregunto Zabini desconcertado, viendo a su amigo.  
  
-Eh....que te importa-dijo poniéndose el antifaz rápidamente, saliendo discretamente del salon-Nadie lo noto por que en ese momento la musica comenzó. Y muchas parejas se pusieron de pie.  
  
Hermione, veia embelesada una copa de cristal cortado que tenia delante de ella. Todo le parecía tan mágico, tan unico. Una mano enguantada le toco el hombro.  
  
-Hermione, ¿quisieras bailar conmigo?-era Justin, estaba de pie detrás de Hermione tendiéndole una mano.  
  
-Eh...no creo-dijo son un tono rosado en sus mejillas-  
  
-¿Por qué no?-dijo extrañado Justin  
  
-Esque...yo no se bailar ese tipo de bailes-dijo mirando sus manos  
  
-No te preocupes, no es muy difícil, yo ten enseño, además hay mucha gente en la pista de beila y nadie lo va anotar-dijo sonriendo, mostrando todos sus dientes  
  
-Esta bien-dijo Hermione sonriendo ella también y se puso de pie.  
  
Justin le tomo la mano y avanzaron hacia la pista de baile, donde en unos momentos se perdieron entre las personas.  
  
-Charlotte serias tan amable de concederme esta pieza?-Zabini hacia una reverencia frente a Charlotte  
  
-Claro-dijo esta poniéndose de pie tambien.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Justin puso su mano en la cintura de Hermione, Hermione frunció el entrecejo  
  
-Así se baila-le aclaro Justin al ver la reacción de la gitana  
  
-Ah-dijo avergonzada  
  
-Ahora pon tu mano aquí-dijo tomándosela y colocándosela en un hombro-Y dame la otra  
  
LA musica era lenta y una arpa resaltaba de los demas instrumentos.  
  
Hermione se dio cuenta de la diferencia abismal entre los bailes gitanos a estos europeos. Eran lentos, pero de repente Justin le dio una vuelta, Hermione soltó una carcajada, se había sentido tan bien,  
  
-No estuvo mal la vuelta ¿verdad?-dio Justin divertido  
  
-no-dijo entre risitas Hermione  
  
La música comenzó a ponerse cada vez mas y mas alegre.  
  
-Justin  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-Dame vueltas, por favor-le susurro al oído, suplicante  
  
-Pero te vas a marear-dijo algo preocupado  
  
-Claro que no, yo soy muy fuerte  
  
-bueno, conste que te lo advertí-La tomo fuertemente de la cintura y comenzo a dar vueltas al compás de la musica, Hermione reia, carcajeaba. Le habian gustado mucho. Justin también reía. Todos los veían, se miraban tan divertidos. Hermione apretó contra el cuerpo del chico, sentia que si no lo hacia saldría disparada. De pronto sintió como, en su estomago daba una sacudida y ya no se sentia tan bien del todo. Cerro los ojos pensando que asi se calmaria, pero empeoro.  
  
-Justin-dijo con un hilo de voz, estaba a punto de vomitar-Alto!!!  
  
Justin tambaleándose, se paro.  
  
-Estoy mareada-dijo tapándose la boca Hermione  
  
-Te lo dije-dijo mareado Justin  
  
-Cre...creo que voy al baño-dijo soltándose y caminando torpemente entre la multitud. *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Draco estaba inclinado entre unos matorrales, acababa de vomitar. Se sorprendió hasta que punto lo afectaba la presencia de Hermione. Se dejo caer a la oscuridad de un árbol, se limpio el vomito de la cara con la manga.  
  
¿Qué haría? ¿Qué haría? Se sentía tan mal. Pero no podia abandonar la fiesta, su madre estaba tan emocionada que asistiera a esa fiesta. Además ahí se iba a publicar su compromiso con Pansy. Pero, sentia que su cabeza iba a estallar, los problemas se le arremolinaban en la cabeza. Si solo Hermione estuviera ahí, no adentro. Cerro los ojos, sobandose las sienes.  
  
De pronto escucho el sonido cerca de ahí, abrio los ojos y se puso de pie, detrás de unos arboles, veía como una chica que portaba un vestido blanco se inclinaba y se sacudia violentamente, al mismo tiempo que se oia como algo liquido caía al piso.  
  
DE pronto la cara de Hermione, algo palida tambien se asomo. Parecia un ángel entre la oscuridad que la envolvía (n/a: Un ángel recién regurgitado), Draco sabia que debía de esconderse, pero algo hizo que se quedara ahí, parado, esperando a ser descubierto por la castaña que ocupaba sus sueños y decenas de hojas de su diario.  
  
Hermione suspiro, ahora se sentia mucho mejor. Ahora tenia que encontrar donde enjuagarse la boca, que le sabia a mil demonios. Giro sobre sus tobillos y los que vio la lleno de sorpresa y alegria. Raphael se encontraba parado frente a ella. Tan blanco como siempre, sus ojos frios posados sobre ella. La miraba preocupado, ladeo ligeramente la cabeza.  
  
-Raphael ¿Qué...que haces aquí?-pregunto Hermione limpiándose los labio con el antebrazo del vestido.  
  
-Yo...yo vine para decirte algo  
  
-¿y esas ropas Raphael? Son, demasiado elegantes para...-dijo mirando confundida las ropas de Draco  
  
Draco se habia acercado y la callo poniéndole un dedo sobre los labios.  
  
-Yo, tengo algo muy importante que decirte, tal ves no te guste pero...  
  
-Draco!!! Principe Draco esta bien?-preguntaba un hombre, traia andrajos, corrria apresuradamente hacia donde se encontraba la pareja. Era el verdadero Raphael.  
  
-¿Principe Draco?-pregunto Hermione, de pronto sintio como las piernas le comenzaban a fallar. EL principe Draco estaba por ahí cerca y si la veía.  
  
-Raphael escóndeme, el príncipe Draco esta por aquí y si me ve...-dijo mientras sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lagrimas y apretándose contra el cuerpo del principe.  
  
-No, no te va a pasar nada-dijo Draco secándole las lagrimas  
  
-Príncipe Draco!!!-grito el hombre-¿Se siente mejor? Su madre le pidió a Raphael que le trajera esto-dijo tendiéndole un pañuelo-para que se limpie  
  
Hermione se parto de el, lo miraba incrédula.  
  
-¿tu?-fue lo unico que pudo pronunciar Hermione, retrocedia, se alejaba.  
  
Draco avanzaba tratando de acercarse a la muchacha que cada ves lo veían  
  
-Pricipe ¿es la gitana que me comento?-dijo estupidamente Raphael apuntando a Hermione con un dedo  
  
-LARGATE DE AQUÍ!!!-Vocifero Draco. Raphael dio un brinquito de susto y salio corriendo asustado.  
  
-Eres...un estupido...te odio!!-grito Hermione las lagrimas corrian por sus mejillas. Draco sentia como si cada lagrima lo quemara. Habia hecho sufrir a Hermione.  
  
-Hermione yo...-comenzo Draco acercándose mas ella. La tomo de un brazo  
  
-ALEJATE DE MI!! NO ME TOQUES!!!-dijo Hermione jaloneando el brazo  
  
-NO!! ME VAS A ESCUCHAR!!!  
  
-SUELTAME!!-gritaba Hermione, como vio que no podria safarse del brazo, lo mordio.  
  
-Ah!!! –grito Draco y al instante la solto. Su brazo sangraba débilmente.  
  
Hermione se alzo el vestido lo suficiente para poder correr.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo que viste a Hermione entrando en la casa de un desconocido?!-pregunto Markus, se habia puesto bruscamente de pie- Explícame Ron!!! No solo me veas asi!!!  
  
-Pues, la seguí por el pueblo, y vi como entraba a una casa grande y era recibida por un muchacho-  
  
-¿Y que mas?!!!!  
  
-Esque...ya no supe mas, por que una muchacha me sorprendio-dijo comenzando a ponerse colorado  
  
-Esto es el colmo!!! Esa niña endemoniada!!! Ahora sabra lo que es bueno!!!- dijo rojo de la ira  
  
-Querido calmate, Hermione nos tendra una explicación para todo esto-dijo Mary sobando la espalda de su esposo,  
  
-¿Qué explicación Mary?!! ¡¡¿Qué MALDITA EXPLICACIÓN NOS VA A DAR??!!!  
  
-Sus razones tendra.-intervino Harry, sabia que a Hermione no le iria nada bien, si Markus la llegaba a agarrar.-Hay que esperar...  
  
-Sí pues no voy a esperar a que venga y me las de!!!! Ron llévame de inmediato al lugar donde dices que entro!!!!  
  
-Eh...si claro-dijo este  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Hermione corria y corría por el bosque, no le importaba perderse la fiesta. Lo unico que quería era correr, estar sola, llorar por el....ese estupido la habia hecho caer en sus asquerosas garras. Su padre le habia advertido, pero ella como idiota habia ido derecho a la boca del león.  
  
Corria cuando uno de los tacones de su zapato se trozo, cayo a la tierra...grito. Grito desgarradoramente, sus gritos rompian el silencio y paz del oscuro bosque.  
  
-¿POR QUÉ?!!! POR QUE A MI???!!!-decia mientras daba puñetazos al piso y las lagrimas le abrazaban las mejillas-TE ODIO!!! RAPHAEL TE ODIO!!!! OJALA TE PUDRAS EN EL INFIERNO!!! (n/a Todavía se referia a Draco como Raphael).- El cabello despeinado le caia en la cara, lleno de ramas y suciedad. Se miro las mano, sangraban-QUE MAL HE HECHO PAR QUE ME PASE ESTO A MI!!!! A MI!!!!! POR QUE??!!! RAPHAEL MALDITO ESTUPIDO!! ¿POR QUÉ TE AME TANTO??!! ME TUVE QUE VENIR A FIJAR EN LA MAYOR PORQUERIA QUE SE ARRASTRABA EN LA TIERA!!!! –Se dejo caer en la tierra, sentia como si su corazon estuviera a mil por hora. Lloraba amargamente. De pronto el llanto se paro de repente. Hermione tenia la vista perdida en piso. Se puso de pie y una sonrisa malvada se dibujo en su cara, una sonrisa endemoniada y sádica. Se limpio las manos en el vestido, al cual le dejo dos marcas de mano ensangrentadas en el. Comenzó a caminar entre los arboles, la mirada fija en la oscuridad. Parecía poseída, La ira corria por cada vena de su cuerpo. Llego al campamento gitano. Todos dormian, entro a la carreta techada que le correspondia a su familia. Estaba vacía, nadie se encontraba ahí. La verdad no le importo mucho a Hermione, busco a tientas hasta encontrar su baul, lo abrio y lo primero que vio, fue la espada plateada de Draco, todas sus esmeraldas brillaba. La sonrisa de Hermione se amplio, hasta quedar hecha una mueca desencajada....  
  
*********************************************************KONTINUARÁ.....  
  
Este capitulo era mas largo pero lo partí, decidí que este era un momento interesante para cortarlo. Como siempre...yo queriendo hacer sufrir a mis lectoras un poquitin (juar!!! juar!!!). Bueno espero y les haya gustado este triste y desgarrador Capitulo.  
  
¿Qué se propondrá a hacer Mione?  
  
¿Tendra pensado acabar con la vida de su amado?  
  
mmmmmmmm......CERO COMENTARIOS!!!! ESPERO REVIEWS!!!!  
  
SAKURA RADCLIFFE.- Sí soy mala y me encanta!!! Si se te hizo que el capitulo pasado se quedo en algo bueno....¿Qué me dirás de este?? Oh espero y no sea nada malo!! Besos  
  
ELSA.- H-E-R-M-O-S-O Me encanta Mazatlán!!!! Estaba tan feliz haya que casi me agarro de un pilar del hotel para que no me llevaran de regreso a mi casa!! Te tengo envidia la verdad!!! Ya que vives haya!!! Jejeje pero envidia de la buena. Que bueno que te gusto mi Fic. =)  
  
AYA K.- Hola amiga!!! Jejeje ¿A que no te esperabas esa reacción de Hermione?!! Que bonita se le armo a Draco!!! La verdad es que hay que ver como se venga Hermione!!! Recuerda que en esta historia es muy impulsiva y.....bueno mejor ni te digo. Muchos Besos  
  
ELBERETH GILTHIONEL EDAIN.- Ah!!! Volvió mi inspiración!! Pero regreso muy maléfica!!! Pero al menos volvió ¿o no?. Muxos Saludos  
  
ANGEL FUU.- jajaja gracias por tus palabras de aliento!!! Si muchas me dijeron que al fin habia actualizado!! Que bueno que te gusto mi capitulo pasado que fue muy *sweet* ahora hay que ver si te gusto este que es un poco mas....crudo? acido? Mmm...no se que adjetivo ponerle. Saluditos  
  
OLGA.- Oh si que lo descubrió!! Pero de que manera vino a reacionar!!! Ahora lo deje mas interesante que la otra ves!! Un besote  
  
DRAGONA*DE*MALA*FE.- Ahh!!! Que linda!!! Nadie me habia dicho eso nunca!! (alsuver se limpia las lagrimas) jejeje gracias, mil gracias. Ten por seguro que te voy a tomar la palabra. Y no importa si tu quisieras sugerir algo, o renegar por que no te gusto algo de la historia o si quieres ideas Mi mail esta abierto para todo lo que se te ofresca a ti tambien ¿okis? Un besote wapa.  
  
Gracias por todos los Reviews. ahora espero los regaños por este capitulo.  
  
¤aLsUvEr¤ 


	12. PROBLEMAS

Como ya llegue a los 100 Reviews de la Historia (Dios no lo puedo creer!!!) Haré este capitulo muy largo y vendrán muchas cosas interesantes, esta dedicado a todas las que han leído este Fic, desde el 1 Capitulo hasta este ósea el 12. Muchas gracias por todos sus mensajes y espero que este capitulo les guste mucho......

CAPITULO 12.- PROBLEMAS Hermione vagaba con la mirada perdida por el bosque, la espada colgando de su mano, fría, inerte. La lagrimas marcaban líneas por las mejillas de hermione ya que estas tenían una combinación de maquillaje y tierra. De repente una carcajada resonaba en el bosque, la razón...ni Hermione lo sabia. Los cabellos que salían de su despeinada trenza le caían en la cara, tenia una que otra rama seca revuelta en el.  
  
----------  
  
La reina no perdía de vista a Martha Finch-Fletchey , ella sabia perfectamente que ese no era su nombre ella se llamaba Alicia pero se lo había cambiado....la muy zorra se encontraba platicando muy amenamente con un señor. Ella sabia que tenia una rival cerca, Lucius nunca había dejado de quererla y eso se lo sabia demasiado bien. Y ahora que era viuda seguramente no iba a dejar una oportunidad así de buena para quitarle a su esposo. Pobre de ella si se atrevía. Ella estaba dispuesta a matarla, si eso era necesario para que Lucius permaneciera a su lado.  
  
-Su alteza...  
  
-¿Qué? –dijo distraídamente a quien le hablaba- ¿Qué pasa Raphael? ¿Draco ya se siente mejor?  
  
-mmm...de eso le tengo que hablar, sabe creo que lo vi muy mal y ahora tuvo una fuerte discusión con una chica- dijo Raphael con cierto temor.  
  
-¿Qué chica? ¿Pansy?-pregunto Narcisa algo sorprendida  
  
-Eh...no exactamente- Era una muchacha que nunca había visto...creo que es una gitana  
  
-Gitana??!! Hay Gitanas Aquí??!!-se escucho una voz iracunda. El rey Lucius se encontraba parado como piedra detrás de Raphael, mirando con la mandíbula apretada y con los ojos expectantes en el pobre y escuálido hombre que se encontraba viéndolo con terror en sus ojos.  
  
-Había señor, eh...estaba con el prí...príncipe pero hu-hu-huyó.  
  
-¡¡¿¿Qué??!! ¡¡¿¿Draco con una gitana en su noche en la que se hará publica su compromiso con Pansy??!! Este muchacho tiene muchas cosas que explicarme....tengo que hablar con el...a solas, ya que tenemos muchos invitados.-miro en derredor al gran salón, a los invitados que se divertían, evidentemente ajenos a lo que pasaba ahí.  
  
-Sí y no podemos quedar en ridículo frente a ellos!!!-chillo Narcisa  
  
-Bueno...solo busca a Draco y dile que se deje de babosadas y venga a atender a sus invitados.....YA!!!-vociferó Lucius y Raphael salió corriendo como un ratón huidizo.  
  
-Lucius-dijo reprochante en un susurro Narcisa-...habla mas bajo o todos se darán cuenta de que tenemos algunos...problemitas-dijo sin quitar la sonrisa congelada de sus labios.  
  
-Oh Cállate Narcisa!!!-dijo el rey dando media vuelta y saliendo de salón.  
  
La reina solo hizo un sonido de indignación.  
  
El rey salió al patio, su capa se lazaba por el frió viento. Sus crueles ojos grises buscaban algún rastro de su hijo. Lo encontró sentado en debajo de un árbol sosteniéndose una mano que le sangraba débilmente.  
  
-Hijo que te paso?-pregunto de repente, lo cual hizo a Draco dar un pequeño brinco. Este no lo notó.  
  
-Nada.-respondió este.  
  
-Claro que si te paso, déjame ver-aparto bruscamente la mano de Draco y tomo la lastimada- ¿Quién te ha mordido?  
  
-La gitana-se oyó una vocecilla en la oscuridad. Pansy salió de entre las sombras.- Raphael me lo contó todo.  
  
-¿Gitana? ¿Qué gitana?-pregunto frunciendo el entrecejo el rey.  
  
-Ninguna-dijo Draco apartando su mano mordida de las frías de su papá.  
  
-Ah!!! ¿Qué gitana Draquito? ¿Quieres que le diga a tu papi que gitana? –decía Pansy  
  
Lucius pasaba la vista de Draco a Pansy y regresaba con su hijo.  
  
-LA MALDITA GITANA CON LA QUE ME HAS ESTDO ENGAÑANDO CADA HORRIBLE DIA DESDE QUE LLEGUE AQUÍ!!! EH!! DRACO ¿ES ESA GITANA?!!!- chillaba Pansy, mirando con ira a Draco que ahora tenia la cabeza gacha  
  
-Draco por el amor de Dios!!!. Es que no me has estado escuchando cuando te digo que no se puede fiar de la gitanas!!! Todas son unas arpías malvadas!!! –dijo con cansancio el rey volviendo al vista hacia su hijo.  
  
-Que la gitana que tu conociste no fuera buena y te plantara a ultima hora, no por eso todas son así!!!-dijo Draco alzando la vista hacia su padre.  
  
-Pues si pero lo mío no afecto a terceras personas-dijo apuntando a Pansy con su mano.  
  
-Sí claro, sigue pensando eso!!! Además Hermione no es as  
  
-No!!! Me puedo dar perfectamente cuenta de ello!!!-dijo sarcásticamente mirando la mano mordida de Draco.  
  
-Esto fue por mi culpa-dijo enderezándose un poco en el piso.  
  
-Pues de quien haya sido culpa, lo siento hijo...pero tendré que arreglar este asunto a mi manera. No volverás a ver a esa gitana, la buscare y ya sabes Cual es el castigo para las gitanas-dijo y se paso el dedo a lo largo del cuello.- No permitiré que Pansy siga sufriendo por estupideces tuyas.  
  
-Ella o su reino-dijo ácidamente Draco  
  
Solo se vio la mano de Lucius cortando el viento, y al momento siguiente Draco se encontraba con la cara para un lado. Lo había abofeteado.  
  
-CALLATE!!!-grito este  
  
La mejilla de Draco estaba comenzando a enrojecerse.  
  
-HIJO!!!! –se escucho la voz desgarradora de la reina que corría hacia Draco- QUE TE PASO?? RAPHEL ME DIJO QUE ESTAS HERIDO!!!-llego y se acerco a Draco, cuando vio la mano con sangre de Draco ahogo un gritito.-Y tu mejilla!!! Se esta hinchando!!!. Hijo tenemos que llevar a curarte. Quien quiera que haya hecho esto yo....  
  
-Una gitana- dijo Lucius con una voz lúgubre.  
  
-PUES QUIEN QUIERA QUE SE ESA GITANA MERECE LA MUERTE....COMO SE ATREVE A ABOFETEAR Y MORDER A UN PRINCIPE!!!!  
  
-No te preocupes Narcisa, así será.....así será.-dijo Lucius, dio media vuelta y entro al castillo.  
  
-Vamos hijo a que te curen-dijo Narcisa ayudando a levantarse a Draco.  
  
Draco se paro y comenzó a avanzar hacia el castillo....Estaba perdido y Hermione También. Tenia que hacer algo antes de que la encontraran. ------- -Aquí es, aquí es donde Hermione entro y se perdió- dijo Ron apuntando con su dedo la gran cerca que rodeaba a la casa Finch-Fletchey.  
  
Markus se acerco a la puerta y comenzó a tocar la puerta, era como las 3 de la mañana pero a el no le importo tocar tan fuerte que casi tumba la puerta.  
  
Un sirviente algo soñoliento salió a abrir la puerta bostezando sin parar.  
  
-Señor ¿se ha fijado la hora que es? –dijo tallándose los ojos el señor.  
  
-Lo que pasa es que buscamos a Una muchacha joven, la ultima vez que la vimos entro a esta casa y pensamos que a lo mejor seguía aquí.-dijo Markus  
  
-No señor, lo siento mucho. Los amos llegaron hace una hora de una fiesta del castillo y no venían con ninguna muchacha, lo siento mucho-dijo bostezando nuevamente.  
  
-mmm...gracias de todas maneras-dijo Mary tomando del brazo de su esposo que era capaz de golpear a ese pobre hombre si no le decía donde estaba Hermione.  
  
-Hay que buscar con la plaza, a lo mejor se quedo dormida por ahí-sugirió Harry  
  
-Sí vamos Markus, vamos-dijo Mary llevándolo. Markus todavía veía receloso la casa apero siguió a su menuda esposa.  
  
Ron estaba muy confundido el p odia casi haber jurado que Hermione había entrado en esa casa. Dio media vuelta y comenzó a seguir a los demás.  
  
-Psss....-se escucho. Ron volteo y no miro nada. Era muy tarde y estaba cansado. Se alejo de nuevo  
  
-PSSS!!!!-se escucho mas recio. Ron se acerco a la cerca de entrada y se encontró con dos ojos amielados que lo veían del otro lado de entrada. Era Charlotte.  
  
-Hola...-dijo estúpidamente Ron, su orejas comenzaban a ponerse rojas pero por estar tan oscuro no se noto.  
  
-hola, oye Hermione desapareció de la fiesta. Yo la vi cuando se internaba en el bosque. Tal ves ahí este todavía.  
  
-Muchas gracias...¿cómo dices que te llamas?-pregunto atontado Ron -Charlotte Finch-Fletchey-dijo y sonrió.  
  
-Mucho gusto yo soy Ron Weasley.  
  
-Bueno ojala y encuentren a Hermione y que este bien. Creo que me tengo que ir a dormir o mi madre me matara. Buenas noches Ron.  
  
-Bu-buenas noches Charlotte-dijo este. La morena dio media vuelta y se perdió en la niebla que había.  
  
Ron corrió hasta alcanzar a los demás  
  
-Hey!!! Hey!!! Creo que se donde puede estar. Me dijeron que la vieron internándose en el bosque.  
  
-¿De verdad? ¿Quién te lo dijo?-pregunto Mary.  
  
-bu...bueno....me lo dijo un pajarito-sus mejillas se notaban rosadas a pesar de la neblina y oscuridad  
  
-¿Un pajarito dijiste?-pregunto Harry arqueando una ceja.  
  
-Sí idiota eso dije- no le gustaba la mirada que le dirigía Harry.  
  
-Mejor nos ponemos a buscar a Hermione antes de que se oscurezca mas-dijo Markus comenzando a correr hacia donde estaba el bosque.  
  
Todos lo siguieron. -------- 4 SEMANAS PARA LA BODA......  
  
El día había amanecido nublado, en la aldea de los gitanos comenzaba a haber movimiento, hombres iban a cortar leña, mujeres haciendo el desayuno, niños jugando. Todos parecían contentos, menos la familia Granger. Había buscado toda la noche a Hermione y no se había visto ni rastro de ella. Desayunaban, ya que seguirían la búsqueda ese mismo día.  
  
-Ojala y no haya hecho nada loco-decía Mary muy preocupada.  
  
-Con esa muchacha nunca se sabe, es tan impulsiva algunas veces-dijo Markus que no había probado bocado.  
  
-No he hecho nada loco papa-dijo una voz detrás de este, era Hermione que estaba parada detrás de el. Parecía que de una noche a otra había envejecido 10 años, sus ojos antes brillantes y alegres ahora eran tristes, opacos, como sin vida. Su porte antes fuerte, ahora parecía que se caería si alguien no la detuviera. Estaba pálida y ojerosa.  
  
-Hija que te ha pasado??-pregunto Mary con los ojos desorbitados, mirando el vestido y las manos manchadas de sangre de su hija, los rasguños en su cara, el pelo mugroso y enmarañado.  
  
-Nada, solo quería estar sola-respondió, su voz se oía lejana  
  
-Pero...  
  
-Mama, ahora no me preguntes nada, solo quiero dormir eso es todo.-dio media vuelta y se metió a una carroza.  
  
Y así paso Hermione toda la semana, silenciosa, triste, casi no se levantaba de la cama, dormía todo el tiempo...o lloraba.  
  
Draco cada día se le hacia una eternidad, la boda se acercaba y el se desmoronaba lentamente. 3 SEMANAS PARA LA BODA  
  
-Vaya hijo como han estado llegando regalos!!!-decía Narcisa viendo la gran pila de regalos amontonados en un salón del Palacio Malfoy.  
  
-No te emociona querido, -dijo Pansy mirando a Draco que veía los regalos como si mirara la pared – Que solo faltan 3 semanas para que estemos juntos por siempre??  
  
-eh....creo que me retiro-dijo Draco saliendo rápidamente de salón. Odiaba todo lo que tuviera que ver con la boda, además no había sabido nada de Hermione desde la noche del baile de su cumpleaños. Según sus contactos no se le había visto en el puesto que tenían. Solo esperaba que el enojo se le hubiera bajado un poco. Además el tiempo se acababa para Hermione. Tenia que darse prisa. 2 SEMANAS PARA LA BODA.....  
  
Hermione paseaba por el pueblo, silenciosa como había estado estas ultimas semanas. Ya no lloraba tanto, dormía pero su madre la había obligado a ir a trabajar. Así al menos ocupaba su mente en otra cosa.  
  
-Hola bonita-dijo alguien en su oído. Volteo enseguida. "por favor que no sea el, por favor, por favor..." Giro y vio la cara de Justin justo detrás de el.  
  
-ah hola Justin-dijo tratando de sonreír, pero no pudo.  
  
-¿Qué te pasa? Te ves....diferente, como cansada. ¿Qué te sucede? Algo paso en la fiesta Hermione y no me digas que no ¿Qué te paso?  
  
-Nada Justin es solo que, he tenido mucho trabajo y yo...  
  
-Eso es mentira Hermione es el primer día que vienes a trabajar desde hace semanas, recuerda que yo trabajo en los muelles y no están muy lejos de aquí-dijo serio Justin  
  
Los ojos de Hermione comenzaron a llenárseles de lagrimas.  
  
- Justin!!-dijo mientras se abrazaba a este –Tienes razón no estoy bien....algo paso en ese baile. Pero yo...yo no sabia. El me engaño y yo....-comenzó a hablar como loca  
  
-Hermione, hermione-Justin la tomo de los hombros y comenzó a sacudirla suavemente.- Habla mas despacio, se que esto no es fácil pero si no te entiendo nada no voy a poder ayudarte. Mira mejor vamos a sentarnos aquí. -Dijo llevándosela a una barda algo pequeña que podía ser una banca improvisada. –Ahora si Hermione cuéntame.  
  
Hermione tomo aire  
  
-Prométeme que no te vas a enojar y no harás nada hasta que termine de contarte. ¿Me lo prometes?-dijo Hermione  
  
-Lo prometo- dijo serio Justin, esto cada vez le gustaba menos.  
  
Hermione tomo aire de nuevo.  
  
-He estado saliendo con el príncipe Draco estos últimos meses-dijo Hermione con los ojos cerrados.  
  
Justin abrió los ojos y apretó las manos, pero no dijo palabra...como lo había prometido.  
  
-Bueno todo comenzó un día que..... ....-"sea que todo este tiempo te estuvo engañando con una doble personalidad?? Ese maldito .....  
  
-Calma Justin mejor que me haya dado cuenta ahora y no cuando ya estuviera casado ¿no crees?-pregunto riendo notablemente sin ganas.  
  
Justin la veía, se puso de pie.  
  
-Hermione yo...yo estaría dispuesto a protegerte de el. –dijo solemnemente y algo ruborizado.  
  
-No entiendo-dijo ladeando ligeramente la cabeza Hermione, los rizo cayeron sobre su hombro.  
  
-Yo...me refiero a que si tu...tu te quisieras casar conmigo-dijo mirándola expectante.  
  
Hermione se quedo sin palabras.  
  
-¿Que dices? tal ves yo no sea tan rico como Draco pero te juro que te tratare como reina, tu...tu serás y eres lo mas sagrado para mi. El negocio que ahora administro va muy bien y creo que ya me puedo establecer y hacer una familia contigo-al decir esto se sonrojo un poco mas.  
  
Hermione sonrió, nunca había pensado que Justin fuera tan lindo, y por lo mismo no le podía hacer eso. Ella aunque no lo quisiera, seguía amando a Draco.  
  
-¿Qué dices Hermione?  
  
-mmm....No Justin, No puedo, eso seria hacernos tontos, yo te quiero mucho. Aunque no lo creas eres mi mejor amigo y te estimo por eso no te puedo hacer eso. Yo no te merezco, tu te mereces algo mas y mejor que yo...  
  
-Pero yo no quiero a nadie mas, te quiero a ti  
  
-...Justin no me hagas esto mas difícil, entiéndelo, este no es un buen momento....  
  
Justin tenia la vista baja, no hablaban.  
  
-Lo amas demasiado verdad?-pregunto alzando la vista.  
  
-...si....-dijo hermione y una solitaria lagrima rodó por su mejilla.  
  
-Entonces yo respeto tu decisión Hermione, pero sabes que puedes contar conmigo para todo verdad??-dijo dio media vuelta y se fue.  
  
-Sí lo se-dijo esta.  
  
Los días pasaron entre pruebas de vestidos de boda, depresión, arreglos del castillo, lagrimas, búsqueda de Hermione, evitar a Draco, hasta que llego al día antes de la boda. 1 DIA ANTES DE LA BODA!!!!  
  
-Príncipe Draco- era el general de las fuerzas armadas del castillo – La hemos encontrado esta en un claro del bosque, cerca de un río parece que lava ropa.  
  
-Gracias voy para haya-dijo Draco tomando un caballo y saliendo a todo trote. Pero lo que no sabia era que Raphael estaba escondido detrás de un pilar de piedra y había escuchado todo.  
  
-El rey se alegrara mucho por estas noticias que le tengo-decía Raphael con una sonrisa malévola y salía corriendo. ----------  
  
Hermione en efecto lavaba la ropa, Draco...que estaría haciendo en ese momento? No pudo evitar el pensamiento se puso de pie y se acerco a un árbol que estaba no muy lejos de ahí, metió la mano en un agujero algo profundo por donde cabía su mano y saco la espada de Draco . Decidió guardarla así la noche pasada, ya que con Ron y Luna husmeando por ahí era mejor tenerla ahí. Las esmeraldas brillaban junto con los rayos del sol. Miraba embelesada la espada.  
  
-Pensé que habías vendido espada-esa voz sol podía ser de...Giro rápidamente y en efecto era Draco pero tenia la punta de la espada a unos milímetros de su garganta.  
  
-¿Qué quieres ahora?-pregunto secamente esta. Empuñando la espada firmemente.  
  
-Yo venia a disculparme-dijo este algo asustado  
  
-A disculparte ¿por qué? Por hacerme sentir vacía, triste y que me pudro por dentro cada día mas?? Solo por eso-dijo hundiendo la punta en la piel de Draco.  
  
Draco trago saliva, con cualquier movimiento seguro le atravesaría con la espada.  
  
-Serias capaz de matar a tu príncipe?- dijo burlonamente; pero después se arrepintió de haberlo hecho.Un movimiento rápido y la sangre comenzó a brotar de la mejilla de Draco. Le había hecho un pequeño corte con la espada.  
  
-Pruébame-dijo desafiante, enmarcando una ceja Hermione.  
  
-Mira yo a lo que vengo es a ayudarte, por que estas en peligro-  
  
-¿Yo? No creo, mientras mi espada y tu cabeza estén así de cerca....creo que no corro peligro.  
  
-Pero de mi no, de mi padre. Sabe sobre ti y el odia a las gitanas.  
  
-No me importa la verdad lo que me pase ahora solo quiero que te alejes de mi y no me vuelvas a molestar otra ves. No me voy a dejar engañar de nuevo.  
  
-Hermione...-dijo queriendo acercarse, pero ella movió la espada y recordó que no era lo mejor en ese momento.-...si la verdad es que el principio estaba jugando contigo...pero lo que no sabes es que termine enamorándome de ti  
  
Hermione rió burlonamente.-Claro y ¿crees que me voy a tragar eso?  
  
-Pues es la verdad aunque tu no lo quieras creer –su sangre estaba comenzando a manchar su ropa.  
  
-Pero su alteza, usted esta apunto de casarse ¿no lo recuerda? Mañana es el gran día.-dijo con fingida alegría.  
  
-Pero yo no la amo a ella, te amo a ti. Hermione entiéndelo eres todo, todo. Yo no quiero casarme con ella, estoy dispuesto a cancelar la boda por ti. Te lo iba a decir todo, pero las cosas no salieron bien y ahora estoy así....-agacho la cabeza. Cuando la volvió a levantar sus ojos estaba cristalinos.- Hermione por favor no me dejes, yo no se que haría sin ti, por favor.....te necesito- Una lagrima rodó por su mejilla.  
  
La mano de Hermione comenzó a flanquear.  
  
-Draco yo...  
  
-¿qué pasa aquí?!!!!-Se escucho un rugido de entre las ramas. Era el rey Lucius que venia con sus soldado armados.  
  
Miro primero a Draco y después Hermione que apuntaba a su hijo con la espada, mientras este sangraba. Era la gota que derramo el vaso.  
  
-Deténganla!!!-pronuncio el Rey  
  
Estaban perdidos..... Muchas gracias por todas las personas que me han dejado Reviews, es mi primer fic con 100 Reviews muchas gracias a todas. Ahora los agradecimientos por el capitulo pasado.  
  
ANGEL-FUU.- Te parecio que los hice sufrir demasiado? SI soy muy mala, pero lo que pasa es que la historia ya necesitaba algo asi por que iba a estar muy aburrido solamente si les pasaban cosas buenas y románticas ¿no crees? Un saludo.  
  
POLY MORGANA R.- Pues al final de cuentas si hizo algo malo con la espada. Y el pobre Draco lo ha estado lastimando últimamente, pero Draco también se lo busco. Besos.  
  
LUCIANA.-jajaja si pobre del real Raphael, pero pues el tampoco tenia idea de que Draco se hacia pasar por el. Pero era inevitable que Hermione se enterara de lo que pasaba con Draco. Tal ves no de la mejor forma, pero se entero. Espero y te haya gustado este capitulo también.  
  
SAKURA RADCLIFFE.-síí me encanta dejar los capítulos de esa manera. Así les dan mas ganas de leer, creo que eso ya lo dije anteriormente...Y creo que esta ves me querrás golpear de nuevo. Jejeje.  
  
DRAGONADEMALAFE- Ya no desesperes!!! Aquí esta a continuación....besos  
  
MARILU.- Sí se que tengo gran imaginación, grandiosa no se, pero si tengo gran imaginación. Bye  
  
PAULA MALFOY.- ok ok ok. Lo hice lo mas rápido que pude, pero como yo también estuve castigada (malditos exámenes!!!) pues no podía terminar el capitulo.  
  
ANTHA MAYFAIR.-Oye!! Tu si que tienes imaginación jejeje violarlo mmm....no creo.  
  
KAT-CHERRY-V.- No almitha ya no tengo el de mi Hogwarts Dark, sorry lo borré, pero gracias por tus reviews!! Saludos a todos en tu casa!!! 


	13. ADIOS

SAKURA RADCLIFFE.- jejeje Muchisismas Gracias por todos los Reviews que me has dejado en lo que llevo de la historia, es mi primer fic que llega a los 100 y me emociona mucho...jejeje Mil Gracias!!!

ANA.- Gracias...creo q el review era para Ni la Muerte Nos Separara ...pero muchas gracias por dejar mensaje...

LUCIANA.- a verdad es que a veces me dan mas ganas de ayudar a Justin pero pues...asi no va la historia. Jejjeje pobre Rápale por tonto y metiche arruino la relación que pudo ser entre Hermione y Draco.

PAULA MALFOY.- Sii demasiados malentendidos!!! La verdad es que me daria mucha pena a las personas que les haya pasado o que pasen por esto qu1!!!!

LILA GARBO.- Apoco no seria genial que te pasara lo mismo que a ellos dos?? Jejejeje aunque debe sentirse algo feo estar enamorada de una persona totalmente desconocida...no te preocupes yo se que voy a hacer con Justin y no lo hare sufrir mucho....

CHAPTER 13 ADIOS

-Arrestenla!!- se escucho la sentencia de los delgados labios del rey, mientras miraba con asco a Hermione y con rabia a Draco.

Draco sintió como si el suelo se abriera bajo de el y cayera hasta las mismas entrañas del infierno.

Hermione soltó la espada y comenzó a correr, pero sus intentos fueron frustrados cuando uno de los guarias la agarro firmemente del torso, Hermione brincaba, trataba de patear a los guardias, escurrírseles de las manos, pero sus intentos fueron en vano. El guardia con ayuda de otro la llevaron hacia donde estaba el rey.

-Padre, basta!!-solo pudo articular Draco, sus intentos de salvar a Hermione estaban frustrados y temía lo peor....

-DRACO!!!-se escucho el chillido de la reina que llegaba corriendo hasta donde su hijo se encontraba- ¿te encuentras bien? –dijo tomándole la cara con ambas manos y ahogo un grito al ver q una de sus manos se manchaba de sangre- Ella...ella....te ha lastimado.

La reina se incorporo, se acerco a Hermione mientras el odio se reflejaba en su mirada, le quería sacar los ojos a esa "cosa". Llego hasta donde los guardias tenían sujetada a Hermione y acerco su cara a centímetros de la de Hermione.

-No sabes cuanto voy a disfrutar viendo como te queman, maldita salvaje asquerosa.-siseo la reina

Fue cuando Hermione no soporto mas.

-Mire señora, por que no en ves de estarme amenazando. No le enseña a su hijo a ser un hombre-dijo sosteniéndole la mirada fijamente- Su hijo no es mas que un ...- Pero Hermione no pudo terminar ya que la reina la abofeteo.

-Cállate!!!- dijo mordazmente la reina. Mientras veía como los ojos de Hermione se llenaban de silenciosas lagrimas.

-Madre! Hermione te encuentras bien?....-dijo Draco poniéndose de pie

-No te acerques Draco, o será peor para ella-replico el rey

-Pero padre yo....

Hermione sentía como las lágrimas comenzaban a rodar sin parar por sus mejillas. "como podía existir este tipo de personas", simplemente no lo podía entender. No tenia fuerzas, ni para pelear. Su cuerpo y su corazón estaban destrozados y todo por los caprichos de un principito, que la había ilusionado por medio de mentiras, se sintió tan estúpida, tan avergonzada de si misma. Estaba cansada de aparentar que todo lo sabia y que con todo podía, su limite había llegado a su fin. Sentía como las piernas le temblaban por el cansancio. Mientras veía como todo se había venido abajo en unos momentos. En esos momentos nada importaba, simplemente quería llorar, que con cada lagrima el dolor q llevaba por dentro desalojara su cuerpo, pero cada lagrima era como un pinchazo en su corazón porque el llorara era la peor forma de demostrar debilidad y eso era lo ultimo que quería aparentar frente a ellos y todo el mundo.

Draco senita como se le encogía el corazón al ver a Hermione con la cabeza colgando, mientras sus rizos, aquellos q había mirado y besado con tanto amor, ahora todos enmarañados caían sobre la cara de Hermione y veía como pequeños cristales líquidos se estrellaban contra el piso y desaparecían, haciéndolo sentirse fatal. Mientras su madre seguía gritando sin parar.

-Por eso Lucius!!!! Por eso hice que decretaras esa ley hace años contra los gitanos!!! No quería que esto volviera a pasar!! Pero parece que mis intentos fueron totalmente en vano!! Llevensela!! No la quiero ver!!!-chillaba la reina mientras con la manga de su vestido trataba de parar la sangre que salía de la mejilla de Draco.

Los guardias se llevaron a Hermione, Draco miraba todo esto, pero antes de que se perdieran entre los árboles Hermione volteo a mirar a Draco. En su mirar se veía odio, dolor y lo peor...miedo. Draco no pudo hacer otra cosa más que voltearse a otro lado. No podía soportar su mirada.

Pero mientras todo esto sucedía, una rubia gitana que lo había presenciado todo escondida corría para avisar lo sucedido.

Hermione siguió llorando, no supo cuanto tiempo lo hizo. Llegaron al castillo y de ahí la llevaron a un calabozo. Donde simplemente se encogió y siguió llorando en la tremenda oscuridad que la rodeaba.

----------

A Draco también lo llevaron al castillo. Llegaron e inmediatamente consiguieron a alguien que le curara las heridas. EL príncipe se encontraba sentado en la orilla de su cama, con la mirada perdida.

-Gracias Madeline, te lo agradezco, ahora ¿me dejarías a solas con mi hijo? –preguntaba la reina mientras la muchacha con los vendajes salía de la habitación dejándolos solos a la reina y al príncipe.

Draco seguía con la mira perdida en un punto inexacto de las sabanas. Había un pesado silencio que fue roto por una pregunta que escapo de los labios del príncipe.

-¿Cómo se enteraron que estaba en el bosque?-

-Raphael nos lo dijo-dijo acercándose a alguien que le curara las heridas. EL príncipe se encontraba sentado en la orilla de su cama, con la mirada perdida.

-Gracias Madeline, te lo agradezco, ahora ¿me dejarías a solas con mi hijo? –preguntaba la reina mientras la muchacha con los vendajes salía de la habitación dejándolos solos a la reina y al príncipe.

Draco seguía con la mira perdida en un punto inexacto de las sabanas. Había un pesado silencio que fue roto por una pregunta que escapo de los labios del príncipe.

-¿Cómo se enteraron que estaba en el bosque?-

-Raphael nos lo dijo-dijo acercándose a arropar a su hijo como si fuera un niño pequeño. Solo que al querer hacerlo Draco aventó la mano de la reina junto con las sabanas.

-Sal de mi habitación mama, quiero estar solo.- dijo Draco apretando los dientes

La reina se enderezo, visiblemente ofendida- Solo lo hicimos por tu si...

-Dije SAL DE MI HABITACION MAMA!!!.- dijo alzando la voz.

La reina atravesó el recinto sin hacer un solo ruido. Cuando esta se había ido. Draco lloro silenciosamente hasta que se quedo profundamente dormido.

El día siguiente las nubes formaban un escudo, donde ningún rayo de sol podía traspasar. Draco despertó, con unas grandes ojeras. Se cambio y salio al jardín, donde sabia que nadie lo molestaría. Tenia que encontrar la forma de ayudar a Hermione. No podía fallar esta vez. Camino y camino, hasta que vio a un hombre agachado que al parecer regaba unas flores. Draco sintió como le hervía la sangre al ver a ese patético hombrecillo. Camino rápidamente y lo tomo del cuello, alzándolo por los aires.

-POR QUE LO HICISTE RAPHAEL??!!!-sacudía tan fuertemente al gitano esclavo que este chillaba sin parar.-SOLO DIME POR QUE Y HARE QUE TU MUERTE SEA RAPIDA!!

-Prin...príncipe por favor...-balbuceaba mientras su cuerpo seguía sacudiéndose por la fuerza con que lo hacia Draco.- Yo....no

-Déjalo Draco, fui yo.-Se escucho una voz femenina detrás de el aludido y al girar vio a Pansy parada tras de el. Raphael cayo pesadamente al suelo, al soltarlo Draco.

-¿Qué dijiste?-pregunto enojado Draco

-Raphael vete de aquí-dijo tranquilamente Pansy sin dejar de clavar su mirada en Draco.

Raphael se alejo cojeando lo mas rápidamente que le permitían sus piernas.

-¿Y bien Draco? ¿Cuánto tiempo pensabas que esto iba a seguir siendo un misterio para todos? Eh??-preguntó enmarcando una ceja

Draco miraba confundido a Pansy mientras se preguntaba como se había dado cuenta de todo.

-¿Qué no puedes entender como una tonta como yo descubrió tu secreto? Pues mira, gracias a esto... –dijo sacando de una manga de su vestido un pequeño libro de cuero, el diario de Draco. -¿Sabes? Es curioso –dijo soltando una risita fingida- Yo creí habértelo dado para que escribieras recuerdos conmigo, no con esa zorra a la que al parecer idolatras en este libro.

Draco seguía sin decir nada. Solo la miraba fijamente.

-Yo sabía perfectamente que tenias fama de mujeriego, pero yo pensé que esforzándome conseguiría que dejaras todo eso atrás y que al casarnos. Empezarías una nueva vida como un buen esposo, padre...rey. Y puse todo de mi parte, en verdad lo hice. Pero parecía que cada ves que trataba de agradarte, parecía tener el exactamente el efecto contrario. Y duele, no sabes cuanto duele, saber que la persona con la que estas destinada a pasar toda tu vida, no te soporte como pasa contigo y conmigo.

-Pansy yo nunca pensé que...-balbuceo Draco, sintiendo la garganta seca.

-ESQUE TU NUNCA PIENSAS EN NADIE QUE NO SEAS TU!!!! ESO ES LO QUE PASA!!!- grito Pansy, mientras aventaba el diario muy lejos.- TU SOLO HACES LO QUE QUIERES Y PARA LOGRARLO UTILIZAS A LA GENTE A TU ANTOJO Y NO TE IMPORTA SI LAS PISOTEAS DESPUES PARA LLEGAR A TU META!!! PERO SABES –dijo comenzándosele a quebrar la voz – LA GENTE TIENE SENTIMIENTOS, Y TODO LO QUE NOS HACES NOS AFECTA....Y SI NO ME CREES PREGUNTALE A TU GITANA QUE DEBE ESTAR BRINCANDO DEL GUSTO DE ESTAR ENCERRADA EN EL CALABOZO, CON PENA DE MUERTE....

Las ultimas palabras de Pansy fueron como si una roca gigante lo hubiera golpeado y vuelto a la realidad...Por que en realidad ella tenia razón, el aunque no se hubiera dado cuenta había utilizado a Hermione al igual que a todas las demás personas.

-Tienes todo Draco, y no lo sabes apreciar –dijo Pansy dando media vuelta y corriendo hacia al castillo, mientras Draco siguió parado con la vista baja.

---------

Hermione no había dormido nada en la noche, lloró y lloró. Ahora que era de día, unas grandes ojeras enmarcaban sus ojos, antes vivos y brillantes, su cara parecía haber envejecido por los mejor 5 años. La mirada perdida. Pensaba, pensaba en su padre y madre, que deberían de estar sufriendo mucho. En Harry y Ron, sus amigos casi hermanos. En Justin, el debió haber sido el hombre del que se enamorara. Pero no, desgraciadamente uno no manda en el corazón. Ahora que todo estaba perdido, deseaba poder regresar el tiempo. Ser más inteligente y nunca haber apostado con Ron por esa estúpida espada que solo le había traído problemas desde que la había hurtado. Ahora solo podía esperar a su ejecución. Y rezar por que alguien la despertara de ese terrible sueño del que no podía salir.

-----------

El rey daba vueltas por su habitación, no podía sacar de su cabeza la cara de su hijo al ver como se llevaban a la mujer que amaba a rastras los guardias, en verdad no podía. El había vivido en carne propia todo esto. Pero por miedo y cobardía nunca trato de poner oposición a su padre.

Pensaba la forma en que podía evitar todo eso, pero no se le ocurría nada.

-¿Te remuerde la conciencia el haberle hecho un bien a tu hijo Lucius verdad?-dijo fríamente Narcisa que se encontraba parada en el umbral de la puerta.- Sabes no me importa que mi hijo se moleste conmigo en esos momentos, solo lo hago por su bien y el de Pansy, después me lo agradecerán, así como yo lo hago con tu padre. Sabes todavía lo recuerdo perfectamente ese día. Era una mañana de Octubre, yo buscaba un lugar cómodo donde leer un libro así que estaba en el jardín cuando escuche voces. Y cual no seria mi sorpresa al verlos a mi futuro esposo y a una gitana besándose detrás de un arbusto gigante. No sabes el odio que sentí hacia ustedes dos, se burlaban de mi frente a mis narices. Quería sacarles los ojos a los dos, pero yo sabia la manera de hacerlos sufrir a ambos. Por eso hable con tu padre y el hizo amenazar a Alicia diciéndole que si seguía contigo no le importaría matarte a ti, que prefería perder un hijo antes que su dignidad y el respeto de sus allegados. Así que por eso el día que huirían tu y ella. No se presentó. Por tu bien – dijo irónicamente Narcisa, mientras sonreía -...la estúpida

Lucius escuchaba atónito todo lo que Narcisa le decía, tan fríamente. Sintió como si hubiera estado casado con una completa desconocida todos esos años. Una pequeña punzada le recordó todo lo que había sufrido ese día hacia ya muchos años, ver como sus sueños e ilusiones se frustraban ante sus ojos, y tener la venda en sus ojos al pensar que ella lo había abandonado cuando ella lo único que había hecho era protegerlo. Ahora sentía un cariño y admiración mas intenso por la señora Finch- Fletchey.

Pero tan bien pensó en Narcisa y sus intentos por separarlos, como había sido tan fría y maligna como para separarlos. Se puso de pie, caminaba hacia Narcisa, la ahorcaría, seguramente lo haría con sus dos manos ahí mismo en la puerta de cuarto.

-¿Qué te pasa Lucius? ¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿Matarme?-dijo burlona la reina.

Lucius de pronto comenzó a sonreír malignamente

-No, mejor matare a otra persona-dijo saliendo del cuarto y dejando a su esposa pálida pensando que el rey realmente la iba a matar

El rey camino por todos los pasillos buscando a su hijo, tardo un poco en hacerlo pero al fin lo encontró sentado en el pasto, su cara se veía cansada, pensativa, triste.

-Hijo...-comenzó Lucius

-¿Qué quieres?-respondió secamente

-Te traje algo-dijo sacando la espada de Draco de entre su capa-Tómala, esto aun no ha acabado

Draco se puso de pie y miro la espada

-No, llevátela ya no la quiero

-No seas terco tómala, yo se que es bueno para ti

-Lo se, por eso te dejare ver por ultima ves a Hermione, antes de....

-¿De que?

-Ya veras-dijo dejando caer la espada

-¿Que la maten?-pero no obtuvo respuesta ya que el rey empezaba a avanzar hacia el castillo. Recogió la espada y siguió a su padre.

Caminaron por todos los pasillos en un completo silencio, llegaron a una escalinata que comenzaron a bajar con la ayuda de una antorcha que les dio un guardia que vigilaba l entrada a las escaleras. Draco no sabia que era lo que pensaba hacer su papa pero temía por la vida de Hermione. Al fin llegaron hasta una puerta con un pequeño hueco con rejillas donde Draco pudo ver perfectamente a una pequeña figura hecha un ovillo en el piso. Las piernas le fallaron al ver esa dolorosa escena.

-Hijo una persona tiene que hacer lo que tiene que hacer y por eso te he traído aquí-dijo abriendo la puerta del calabozo, Draco entro silenciosamente, parecía que Hermione estaba dormida. Lucius cerro la puerta tras de si.

-Draco hemos venido aquí para que mates a Hermione-dijo el rey con una cara impasible

Draco se quedo de piedra al oír salir esas palabras de la boca de su padre

-¿Qué?

-Mira yo...

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-dijo una vocecilla. Los dos voltearon y vieron a Hermione mientras esta retrocedía temblando de miedo y mirándolos con terror a los dos.

-Hermione...-dijo Draco

Lucius comenzó a avanzar hacia Hermione, la gitana no pudo evitar soltar un grito de terror, hasta que el rey llego hasta ella y saco la espada y con un rápido movimiento la chica cayo pesadamente en el suelo del calabozo.

Todo esto paso tan rápido que Draco no pudo hacer nada. Todo era tan raro, tan irreal, Hermione estaba

-muerta....-dijo Draco mirando el cuerpo de su amada tirado en el piso.

-No –replico Lucius- inconsciente.

Draco sacudió la cabeza porque no entendía nada de lo que pasaba.

-Mira no le hice nada solo le di un pequeño golpe en el lugar correcto y esta quedo inconsciente, ahora lo que quiero es que te la lleves y busques la manera de alejarla de aquí, nadie debe de saber que ella sigue viva. Es un secreto que tu y yo guardaremos, por que yo te quiero mucho hijo y no quiero que sufras lo que yo sufrí en mi juventud. Así que llevátela, y yo diré como vi que la mataste, nadie puede contradecir al rey y el que lo haga morirá.

-¿Pero como demostramos que la matamos?-dijo tomando a Hermione entre sus brazos

-Así-dijo el rey sacando un brazo de su túnica y haciéndose un corte con la espada, ahora vete ya!!!-dijo saliendo del calabozo.

Draco envolvió a Hermione con su capa y subió las escaleras. En la salida ya no estaba ni su padre ni el guardia. Así que corrió hacia su caballo y puso a Hermione sobre sus piernas y salio a todo galope del castillo.

------------

Ron merodeaba por los alrededores del castillo, tratando de ver a Hermione y avisar a los demás gitanos para salvar a su amiga. Todos se turnaban para hacer rondas y tratar de ver cuando se llevaran a Hermione a donde se llevaban cabo las ejecuciones. Se habían enterado por medio de Luna que se los había contado todo lo que vio. Todas las esperanzas iban muriendo poco a poco, pero el tenia fe de que Hermione todavía estaba viva.

-Oye tu- lo llamaron a Ron, el gitano volteo y vio al príncipe en un hermoso caballo.

-Eres un maldito...-dijo furioso Ron mientras la sangre comenzaba a hervirle.

-Eso ya lo se, pero he venido aquí para que hagas algo por mi-dio seriamente

-Ja!!! Mejor dime donde esta Hermione por que si no...

-Hermione esta aquí-dijo apuntando al bulto que tenía sobre sus piernas

Ron no lo había notado.

-¿Esta....?-pregunto preocupado el pelirrojo

-No, inconsciente y por eso quiero que te la lleves muy lejos, escóndela, no se por que si alguien sabe que todavía esta viva, correrá mucho mas peligro del que corre ahora.

Ron se acerco y destapo el bulto, no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a Hermione dentro de la capa.

-No tengo mucho tiempo así que llevátela ya-dijo Draco, Ron deslizo el cuerpo de Hermione del caballo y la tomo entre sus brazos- Otra cosa, por favor que nunca se entere que yo la ayude a escapar, a tu familia solo diles que esta bien y que no se preocupen.

-Esta bien, gracias

-Solo quiero lo mejor para ella-dijo mirando la cara descubierta de Hermione, se agacho y le doy un pequeño beso en la blanca frente de Hermione. Ron pudo ver que realmente Draco amaba a Hermione, y aunque nunca lo hubiera pensado, pero sintió lastima por el príncipe.

-Recuerda llevála con alguien de confianza, donde pueda estar segura.-dio un pequeño golpe al caballo y salio trotando tan rápido como llego.

Ron sintió lastima por Hermione también.

-----------

Justin se encontraba en los muelles así como su padre se lo había hecho prometer, se había hecho muy bueno en esto, en realidad le había llegado a gustar mucho este trabajo. Además en su casa, todo iba de maravilla, su mama desde el baile misteriosamente había estado muy contenta y Charlotte se la había pasado soñando despierta y suspirando cada vez que podía, Justin creía que tenia un admirado secreto, pero no podía estar seguro Charlotte lo golpearía si le preguntara eso.

-¿A dónde van estos barriles de cerveza señor? –pregunto un cargador con un gran barril de madera

-a Francia, hacia Aleu para ser mas exacto, así que llévalo hacia el aquel barco-dijo apuntando uno de los botes mas grandes que se encontraban anclados en el muelle.

-Oiga jefe no cree que podríamos probar solo un poquito de ....-comenzó tímidamente el cargador

-Ni se te ocurra, la familia Borleou, son de mis mejores clientes, así que solo limitate a llevarlos al barco ¿esta bien?

-Sí, jefe- y el hombre se fue cargando algo desilusionado.

Justin sonrió.

-Justin-

El aludido volteo a todos lados buscando a la persona pero no vio a nadie.

-pss...

Giro su cabeza hacia unos barriles y miro a u chico con la cabeza rojiza que se encontraba escondido detrás de estos.

Justin se acerco.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-pregunto algo confundido porque nunca habia visto a ese hombre en su vida

-Eh...tu hermana me ha platicado de ti

-Oh!! Con que tu eres Ron, del que tanto platica mi hermana

-¿Te ha platicado de mi?-pregunto mientras sus mejillas comenzaban a sonrosarse. Pero sacudió la cabeza al recordar el motivo del porque estaba ahí.

-Necesito que me hagas un favor...-dijo tomando un tono serio esta ves

-Te Escucho....

KONTINUARÁ....

Esta ves, si lo hice algo largito así que ojala y les guste aunque lo que acaban de leer no fue lo mas feliz que he escrito pero, espero y les haya gustado.

REVIEWSREVIEWSREVIERWSREVIEWSREVIEWSREVIEWS

aLsUvEr


End file.
